Every Problem Has Its Gift
by Anya2
Summary: Post episode 6. Galvin’s life is full of problems, not least of which are trying at last to build a proper relationship with his godson whilst dealing with Mina’s disappearance... Rupert/Mina, Luke/Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Every Problem Has Its Gift

**Rating: **T

**Characters:** Galvin, Luke, Ruby, Mina (with minor appearances from some other canon people)

**Pairings:** Galvin/Mina, Luke/Ruby

**Spoilers:** 1x06

**Summary: ** Galvin's life is full of problems, not least of which are trying at last to build a proper relationship with his godson whilst dealing with Mina's disappearance...

* * *

**Part One**

Rupert Galvin never had been the type to ignore his problems and hope they'd go away, but Mina's continued absence was something he tried to apply blind optimism to. So what if she wasn't answering her phone and he hadn't seen her since she'd hurriedly left the warehouse without saying a word? She needed to get herself together again, that much was obvious, and he figured she just wanted to do it alone. That she probably found it easier to deal with in privacy and was staying away for her own good.

He was also never one to hang around and do nothing either. That was why he sat in the Stacks for two nights straight instead of sleeping, poring through the journals and notes that her husband had left on her condition. Just to find out how long it might be before she was herself again, of course. He flatly refused to be concerned by the fact that he couldn't find any mention of her ever having taken blood before. It just meant it would take longer for her to get back to normal that was all.

It was only when Luke and Ruby arrived, three days after the confrontation with Thrip, that he finally faced up to it. Ruby only asked if he'd heard from Mina yet, and he damn near bit her head off for it, earning him a glare of reproach from the girl and an indignant _'she only asked!'_ from Luke.

Truth was, he at last admitted to himself, he was scared. He had been ever since the moment she'd drunk the vial, knowing instantly what she intended to do. A cold knot of fear had gripped his insides and it hadn't let go since, only tightening as the hours passed and he still didn't hear from her. He wasn't afraid of her but for her, scared of what she might do. Of what he might be forced to do in response.

He couldn't face losing Mina; that was never the way it was meant to go. She was supposed to be with him until his bitter end. It was one of the few certainties in his life that had kept him going all these years.

But as much as he didn't want to admit it, something was clearly very wrong and there was no hiding from it any longer. He had to take action.

The three of them bundled into his car and headed to her house, the journey silent and edgy. He doubted that either Luke or Ruby knew exactly what he was so concerned about, but they probably had their suspicions and the tension radiating off him obviously did nothing to dispel those.

As he opened her door, he prayed to any deity listening that he'd find her there, that maybe she was just asleep and recovering from what had happened. He didn't really expect those prayers to be answered and so was unsurprised to find the place empty. She had been back at least once though he reasoned after looking around; there was a needle discarded on the floor of the piano room and her phone was lying on the mantel, smashed to pieces. No wonder she hadn't been answering his calls.

The bed sheets were messy too. Mina was a bit of a neat freak and never would have left them like that. Not if she was in her right mind at least.

"She's not here," Luke pointed out redundantly as they converged in the kitchen after a thorough search of all the rooms.

Almost automatically Rupert poured himself a shot of whiskey from the decanter on the side, trying to ignore the slight tremor of his hand. The liquid warmed his throat as it slipped smoothly down. Mina always did get the best stuff for him but it didn't seem to steady him like it normally would.

"She's not been home for days," he said gravely, his head, eyes rooted to the work surface as he thought.

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter."

The two teenagers looked at him suspiciously and he supposed they had a right to. He'd kept secrets enough from them after all, especially Luke. They obviously didn't like the idea that they were being kept out of the loop yet again. A big part of him didn't really care, though. This wasn't about them. Mina was his responsibility. His friend. If something was happening with her...

"Well, where is she then?" Luke pressed, making it quite clear that he wasn't going to let Galvin keep this one to himself.

Galvin had no easy answer for that though and whilst he tried to decide what to confess, Ruby supplied one for him.

"Out on a psycho killing spree?" she suggested sarcastically, only seeming to be half joking.

Galvin tensed, not sure if he was suddenly angry at Ruby because he thought that was unfair or because he was scared it could happen.

"You'd know it if she was," he replied in dark tones, fixing her with a steady glare.

It seemed that she was curious about that almost in spite of her herself, her face scrunching to a frown as she asked a question she probably didn't want to know the answer to. "How?"

"From the big trail of bodies," he said bluntly, before pouring himself another drink and swallowing it straight down."And she probably would've come after you first. She doesn't seem to like you very much..."

That was a bit vicious, he inwardly berated himself as he saw the slight blanching of the girl's face. Still, if she was going to dish it out then she'd better be prepared to take it in return. He didn't need her particular brand of humour right now.

"So, where is she?" Luke pressed again, sounding angrier this time, letting Galvin know he wasn't going to be fobbed off.

Galvin looked at him for a long moment, taking stock. In truth, he would rather deal with this alone and leave them out of it, but the truce of sorts he'd struck with Luke was still fragile and this was no time to test it. They needed to be able to work together through anything. Even something as personal as this.

"Hiding," he answered eventually, resisting the temptation to drink again. He was going to need to get back behind the wheel of his car. There was a lot to do.

"From us?" Luke questioned with a frown of concern, his mind no doubt running over the disturbing possibilities.

"From everyone I hope."

**********

Mina went straight home at first, to shut herself away and wait for the tempest in her veins to subside. She had purposely turned vampire a few times before and she had always got it under control given a little time and will power.

But deep down she knew this was different. She'd never taken blood before and the want to give in to her half-life nature was fierce in response, showing no sign of abating. The scientist in her tried to explain it, likening her own blood to a flame and reasoning that mixing it with Thrip's had been like adding an accelerant. It would burn itself out eventually.

Only as the hours went on she found herself less and less certain of that, begin to suspect that it was only wishful thinking.

She tried to ignore it at first, lying curled up on her bed and closing her eyes, shutting out a world she didn't wish to see. It was as if she was desperately ill, even her soft cotton sheets feeling harsh against any exposed skin as she tossed and turned feverishly, pain beginning to spike through her at all too regular intervals.

There was anger too, so much rage boiling inside. Over a century of repressed instinct threatening to consume her. It wanted to tear the world apart and it was all she could do to hold it at bay.

In the darkness, suffocating images flashed through her mind in the same way her visions normally would. Images of death mostly. Of strangers. Of those she knew and loved. All of them dying at her own hands.

She forced her eyes back open when she could take no more, wanting to scream and cry and deny everything she'd seen. But it could happen, she was not naive enough to dismiss it, and so she had to be strong and take action.

Forcing herself up from the bed, she stumbled to her piano room, limbs violently trembling as the effort of suppressing what she was feeling took its toll. She tried so hard to get the needle in her arm, knowing that if her blood was clean then this could all be over and she could collapse to rest once more. But her hands were shaking too much to get it in the right place and even if they weren't, it was like there was an invisible force holding her back.

As though she was doing battle with a whole other person inside and it had the upper hand.

Admitting defeat, she finally threw the needle to the floor in despair, running her hands back through her hair as she tried desperately to calm her ever more rapid breathing. She had to keep control, she just had to. No matter how much she wanted to just break down and sob or fly into a devastating rage. She knew things would be so much easier if she just gave in and let it take her, that the pain in her limbs and the burning in her chest would stop. But she wouldn't be this. It was not her. She wouldn't let the half-life have her, not now, not after all these years...

Frantically she scrambled in her pocket for her mobile phone, intending to dial Rupert's number. She desperately needed him here, her steady rock of support in all things. He could hold her and stay with her and help her through it, reminding her of who she wanted to be, not what the monster inside her demanded. She could bury her face in his shoulder and breathe in the scent of him, listen to the soothing beat of his heart and the rhythmic flow of blood in his...

Her breath caught in horror as the realisation struck her of where her thoughts were going. Was it even her who was trying to call him? Or was it dark side of her attempting to line up her first victim?

With a cry of rage at the thought she dropped the phone to the mantel and brought her fist down hard, crushing it with her new found strength. She didn't trust herself enough to allow the possibility.

In fact, she reasoned, attempting to hold onto her mind with sense, she should try and lock herself in if at all possible. Stop herself getting out, just in case. But what, she thought miserably, would even her old, heavy front door do if she failed at regaining control and was determined to leave? This was a home, not a fortress.

She briefly considered heading to the Stacks, knowing that being locked inside one of the cages there was the safest place she could be right now, but she hurriedly dismissed the idea. There was far too high a risk of meeting innocent people on the way. She couldn't safely make it there without Luke or Rupert as an escort and since she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't turn on them...

Instead, she paced the room like a caged animal, breathing hard, her concept of time becoming increasingly skewed. How long had she been here now? Hours? Days? Nothing seemed to make sense.

The pain spreading to her temples didn't help, the worst headache she'd ever had. What would happen if this continued, she wondered? Could even she live through this?

And why did she feel so trapped inside the walls of her own home? Who was it who wanted to tear them down in a fit of rage, to destroy everything in sight? Was it her? Or was the half-life just angry at her resistance? Was it actually a part of her, or was she just host to something old and deadly that hated the way she'd kept it at bay all these years as was now determined to make her suffer for it?

She bore the oppression of the walls around her for as long as she could handle, until each brick seemed like it was a screaming voice inside her head, threatening to send her completely mad. It made no sense at all but, whatever it was, she knew couldn't take any more and almost automatically she stumbled up the stairs, half staggering through the door at the top and onto her roof.

She collapsed to her hands and knees on the hard gravel, barely feeling the sting of it as the cool night air washed over her like a salve. She didn't know why, but it was immediately better out here, the pain and shaking of her limbs instantly easing.

She took her time, closing her eyes and calming herself, feeling like she was reclaiming her sanity. Then she stood slowly, breathing long and deep as a disturbing kind of peace slid through her, breath hissing out of her mouth like some kind of feral animal. This felt better, although she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

She knew it definitely wasn't when, with the screaming in her body finally silenced, she realised that she could hear them. The heartbeats of her neighbours below; of the men and women watching TV and the children sleeping in their beds. She could hear them all, all those lives, and on pure instinct she closed her eyes for a moment, revelling in the sweetest music she'd ever heard.

Then an instant later she snapped them open again, suddenly terrified once more as the peace the open air had brought her shattered. Pain ripped through her once more as she pushed the vampire away, blocking out its desire to hunt down one of those heartbeats and stop it cold.

Stumbling to the edge, she jumped from the roof, landing in a heap in the street below but not feeling the pain as she scrambled to her feet.

She had no idea where she could go but she knew she had to get away from people before she lost control completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

The drive back from Mina's house hadn't proven to be any more cheerful than the one there. Luke and Ruby sat in stony silence, glancing at each other in unspoken dares to see who would have the guts to say something first.

Galvin tried to ignore them, keeping his eyes fixed on the road and his mind unemotionally on the problem at hand. Now was not a time to worry and panic. He had to keep it together and come up with a plan. Him keeping a level head might be their only chance of getting Mina back. If the worst had happened the demon smiter in him knew it also might be the only chance of keeping others safe.

Eventually it seemed that Luke won or lost, whichever way you wanted to look at it, because he was the one who broke the silence and put into words what he and Ruby were clearly both wondering.

"So what has happened to Mina?" he asked with a surprising amount of empathy for a teenage boy. He seemed to have got the impression that Galvin didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time they obviously felt they had a right to know.

Galvin wasn't so convinced that they did, but he supposed a twenty year habit of keeping secrets between just himself and Mina was never going to be easy to break.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Luke seemed unimpressed by such an evasive response and immediately gave up his sensitivity for a blunter tactic.

"Has she really become a vampire?"

"Yeah," Ruby chipped in from the back seat, "has she gone evil on us because if she has..."

"She's not 'gone evil'," Galvin corrected in irritation, annoyed at being forced into giving an explanation as much as by Ruby words. "She's probably just finding it hard to get her vampire side back under control."

He almost laughed at how ridiculously simple he made that sound.

Luke frowned.

"But she managed it before, after Quincey..."

"From what I can tell, there's no record and no incident of Mina ever having taken blood," Galvin interrupted brusquely. He might as well be straight with them now. If they were going to help, then they deserved all the facts. "Until the other night, that is. And that makes things different."

Luke nodded in some kind of understanding. He probably couldn't quite fathom what that may mean, but he seemed to appreciate the seriousness of it all the same.

"So what do we do now?"

"We help her."

The response was automatic and left no room for negotiation, but Luke still gave him a wary look.

"You think we can afford to lose her skills?" Rupert argued in response to the silent question.

Luke's expression didn't waiver.

"You expect me to believe that's the only reason you want to help her?" he challenged in return.

There was a pause as Galvin considered what he was prepared to admit.

"She saved my life and yours," he finally conceded, knowing it wasn't quite the confession Luke was hinting at but that it was true all the same. "I think we owe her a chance at least."

To his credit, Luke nodded, accepting that. It still didn't seem to quash his doubts though.

"And if she can't be helped?"

It was the question Galvin was unwilling to face, even though the cold part of him knew he had to plan for it. He'd already come to one conclusion though; that he couldn't be trusted to deal with it by himself. He knew it was a weakness that he couldn't afford, that he was supposed to be stronger and more pragmatic about these things like he had preached to Luke. But he'd made that promise to Mina twenty years ago and, if he found himself faced with the reality of it now, he doubted he'd have it in him anymore. There was no point in putting their lives in danger by pretending that he did. They shouldn't rely on him. Time to pass the mantel on to the new generation.

"Then you're going to have a real test on your hands," he said grimly.

Luke frowned at him again but obviously didn't quite find the guts to ask what that meant.

**********

The abandoned tube tunnels running underneath London were one small, disgusting step up from the sewers but at least they were safe. And mainly dry. Mina had spent most of the past few days burning in apparent fever or trembling in cold and she didn't think adding getting wet to the equation would be any help.

She had no clear idea how she'd ended up here. She'd remembered once travelling along these lines with Jonathan soon after they'd first opened, him commenting that it was somehow amusing to have such new technology hidden so far below civilisation. She also remembered sheltering in them - long since disused by the railways - a few times during the air raids, when she and the Van Helsing of the time had been fighting a war of their own and hadn't made it back to the Stacks before the sirens had started. They'd heard the rumbling of the bombs above, concrete dust floating down on them, but they'd been safe down there.

Clearly a small part of her mind had equated the place with isolation and security and she was grateful that it had somehow brought her here. At least she kept others safe, even if it did her no good at all.

Her every breath shook as though it was an effort but she still stumbled unthinkingly onwards, her mind having apparently decided that she should keep walking. As though she could exhaust the blood lust out of her if she kept going long enough. She had no idea exactly where she was, although she wouldn't be surprised if she was walking in aimless circles. Each cold, dark, concrete tunnel looked the same even to her currently exceptional vision.

A realisation had dawned on her a while back – when, she wasn't sure, time seeming to have faded to nothing in her world now – and the longer this went on, the more it made sense. She was being consumed, the demanding voice of the half-life eating her from the inside out. She no idea what would happen in the end, if it would take her or kill her. She was beginning not to care as long as it stopped soon.

But that was the heart of her battle, wasn't it? Find peace and surrender? Or fight on and live in torture?

She tried to cling to herself, to who she was, for as long as possible, trying to remember those she kept safe by staying hidden. Strangers no longer seemed to matter, but her friends...Luke and Ruby. Rupert... She pictured them in her mind, seeing, smelling and feeling them. Forcing herself to remember that she had no desire to end their lives and so she must stay hidden.

She would not become a monster.

But she knew with terrifying certainty that she couldn't hold on forever.

The blood lust demanded without relent to be satiated, like some sort of junkie craving a hit. Even the rats drove her mad, the sound of their flowing blood pounding in her ears whenever they came too close. Sensibly and thankfully they fled from her, otherwise goodness knows what she might have stooped to.

Unimaginable pain wrenched through her again, one of the attacks that were getting only more frequent. She doubled over, hands pushing against the stone cold wall for support, her throat too raw from screaming to cry out this time.

A vision flickered agonisingly through her mind the moment she came in contact with the concrete, broken bits of images playing out for her like a ruined film.

_Luke and Galvin walked with guns drawn, cautious and tense._

_She grabbed Luke by the lapels of his jacket and threw him hard away, taking no care of where he landed or of the injuries she might cause him._

_Her teeth pressed at Galvin's neck, the pulse point pounding fast and his breath warm against her._

_And then there was blood on her fingers... _

She ripped her hand away from the wall to stop it, this time finding enough left in her to scream in half-mad denial.

She wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't.

She had to die, but how? Was it even possible?

She was no ordinary vampire.

She sunk to the floor, trying to gather herself together again, closing her eyes and praying for strength.

A hand rested lightly on her shoulder, a honeyed voice pouring into her ear.

"Dear oh dear mother," he whispered softly, in a mockery of sympathy. "After all your fine words you're no better than the rest of us. Worse, in fact. At least we don't make friends before ripping their throats out."

"I won't," she said quietly in return, with all the defiance she could muster.

"Give it time," he said and she could hear his smile. "Then you'll wish you hadn't killed me. It will be ever such a long eternity on your own."

She turned and there was nothing there, the weight on the shoulder and the warmth at her back gone in an instant. It was just her mind, playing games with her.

And it was winning.

**********

Luke dogged his heels as Galvin walked through the Stacks, and the American had to bite his tongue to avoid telling him to go away in the rudest possible manner. At least Ruby was sitting patiently at the desk, likely having decided she'd been on the receiving end of Galvin's ill temper enough for one day.

"I promised her, a long time ago, that if anything ever happened I'd deal with it," Galvin confessed, burying his irritation as he strode between the shelves, looking for what he required. Of all the times to really need Mina's ability to find anything here...

"Kill her, you mean?" Luke asked without sugar coating the matter. He seemed to have learnt fast that the world of demon smiting was no real place for subtlety when things got serious.

"Yeah," Galvin confirmed. "But we're not gonna."

Luke frowned at him. Not really in disbelief but more concern. And rightly so, Galvin supposed. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming in telling the kid that there might be another way.

"Wait a minute," Luke pointed out, holding his hands up to signal that this needed to be a whole lot clearer and fast. "You said to me before that if she was to ever become a threat we were supposed to grade her and smite her. Now, I'm not exactly overjoyed at the idea of killing Mina, but if she's dangerous..."

Galvin almost smiled to hear that. The kid really was learning after all. But Galvin's face remained impassive as he finally found the large old doctor's bag he'd been searching for. He hauled it off the shelf and placed it on the floor, crouching down to open it.

"This is different," he explained. "She's not just given up controlling herself on purpose. She's in trouble and we've gotta try and help her."

He supposed that was one way of justifying it at least. That and the fact that this had happened because of them, because she'd saved their lives. That deserved a chance, he reasoned.

A distracted frown spread across his features as he inspected the case's contents, bringing up empty bottle after empty bottle. That wasn't what he'd hoped for.

"You saw what she did to Thrip though," Luke pointed out, either not seeing that Galvin was preoccupied or ignoring the fact. "If she turned that on us..."

Galvin snapped, irritated by the extra problem unfolding in front of him and tired of dodging the issue of blame, which he'd been trying to ignore for all their sakes. It was a bad time to bring it up but it seemed to come out regardless.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't been holding a gun to my head then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" he retorted, angrily. "So you can damn well come and help put it right, okay!"

Luke looked immediately offended.

"I'm not worried about me," he bit back, apparently willing to accept that he was at least partly to blame for this, but really not appreciating the suggestion that he was scared for his own sake. "I'm worried that we won't be able to stop her."

Galvin reined his temper. He was torn for a moment between the truth and giving the kid some false hope. The latter just wasn't his style though. He was more into grim reality.

"Honestly?" he said, hating to have to throw this at him, but knowing it wouldn't be fair any other way. "If she's really turned, I don't think we have a hope in hell."

Luke was silent for a moment, taking that in. Perhaps musing on the fact that he really could die because of what Galvin was asking him to do.

"You're a real comfort, you know that?" he eventually said. He almost pulled off the lightness he clearly meant to have.

Galvin pressed a hand to his godson's shoulder as he stood up. A moment of solidarity.

"I've gotta go get some supplies. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone."

**********

Ruby played nervously with the rings on her fingers, biting at her lip as she watched Luke pummel the punch bag.

Galvin kept saying that they were going to go and help Mina, but Ruby wasn't convinced that it was that simple. In fact, she suspected that this had the potential to be the most dangerous thing they'd faced yet. And there was Luke, beating the hell out of the bag in front of him.

Preparing for battle.

One that, in her opinion at least, he couldn't win. Mina had destroyed Thrip without even breaking a sweat. What chance did Luke have if it came to it?

He glanced up at her, damp hair falling in his eyes, but she could still see his frown and at once she tried to stop fidgeting, knowing that she was giving herself away. She knew he wouldn't want to hear what she had to say and so it was just better if he didn't ask in the first place.

Her resolve didn't last long however. She wandered around aimlessly, the sound of his every blow against the bag seeming to reverberate in her head. Telling her that she'd never forgive herself if he went into this fight, something bad happened and she hadn't said anything to stop him.

"Luke?" she began utterly innocently, skirting around the edge of where he was practising, being sure not to get in his way.

"Yeah?"

He was tense and it showed even in that short word.

"Look, I know you're trying to patch things up with Galvin," she said gently, careful not to push too hard. "And doing what he wants might seem like a good idea right now, but have you really thought about this?"

"What do you mean?"

Again, he sounded tense but she carried on regardless.

"I'm just saying that vampire Mina is pretty scary and maybe Galvin's not thinking straight. Put the two together and..."

"And?" he pressed, as though he was baiting her into saying it.

She sighed, deciding she might as well go all in now.

"You shouldn't be risking your life because Galvin can't keep himself emotionally detached," she stated bluntly. "You've seen how reckless he can be. All that stuff with Tibbs..."

Much to her surprise, Luke didn't get angry or defensive like she'd expected, but instead nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. But I've got to start trusting him at some point, haven't I?"

"I know," she sympathised. "I'm just not sure now's the right time. I mean, when it comes down to it, who do you think he cares for more? You or Mina?"

From his silence, Luke either had no answer for that or couldn't bring himself to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Luke and Ruby looked at Galvin with an almost too familiar mixture of suspicion and caution when he strode back into the Stacks. There was a certain heaviness in the atmosphere too and he figured they'd probably been discussing him in his absence. Deciding whether or not they should follow him this time.

He assumed that, since they were still here, they'd agreed to trust him for now and that was what mattered most, not the fact they felt the need to question him in the first place. He didn't have the patience for such politics.

"What's this?" Luke asked as Galvin walked over to the desk and placed the package down that he'd been carrying.

The teenager unwrapped it without asking if he could, pulling out one of several plastic auto-injectors filled with a clear liquid

"Midazolam," Galvin explained. "It's an animal tranquilizer. Got it from an old acquaintance who owed us a favour. Be careful with that, at these doses it'd be almost instantly fatal."

Luke placed the tube back down much more carefully than he'd picked it up.

"And you think this will bring Mina down?" he asked, following the line of thought through to its sensible conclusion.

"With a big enough hit..." Galvin said with confidence before tempering that a bit. Neither of them should be going in there with any sense of false assurance. That would be incredibly dangerous. "It's worth a try. If we can knock her out, then we can lock her up and connect her to her dialysis machine..."

Luke nodded, as though he could see the plan forming in his own mind too.

"Ruby, go to F section," Galvin instructed, the girl hovering interestedly nearby. "Shelf twenty two, I think. There's a wooden box there I want you to bring back to me."

To her credit she nodded and disappeared off without question.

"If this was possible," Luke asked, "why didn't you mention it before? Why did we wait for three days?"

"Because it's incredibly dangerous," Galvin said, having no desire to admit that most of the delay had been him putting his head firmly in the sand. "I can't just fire this stuff around in darts in case I miss. I've got to get close to her and inject it directly."

"Close to the possibly uncooperative super vampire, hmm?" Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds quite mental."

"You got any better ideas?"

Luke didn't, but clearly there was one thing that still bothered him about it though.

"So what do you mean, _you_ have to inject her? I should be doing this." He smiled wryly, almost as if he was laughing at himself for finally getting fully onboard. "It's my destiny, remember?"

Galvin shook his head.

"Not this one."

"Galvin," Luke said gravely, holding no punches, "she could kill you."

And? In the grand scheme of things, Galvin thought, they were all better off risking his life rather than Luke's. The kid was more important to the fight than he'd ever be. But Luke was unlikely to accept that and so Galvin chose to voice the other reason instead.

"Yeah, she could," he agreed, way too brightly, "but she's less likely to kill me than she is you."

There was a definite hesitation in Luke's manner, like he really didn't want to have to go where he was about to but saw no choice. Galvin almost laughed at him.

"Look," he said awkwardly after a moment, "it's kind of obvious that she...feels for you but-"

"I can't let her go without giving her a chance," Galvin stated solemnly, rescuing the boy from a pit of uncomfortable attempts at hinting about the nature of their relationship. In truth, it was far more complicated than Luke or even Galvin himself could hope to understand anyway.

There was one thing he knew without doubt though; he was utterly determined to find any way to solve this without killing her. He found himself setting after that goal with the sort of resolve he usually reserved for hunting down the most vicious of freaks and somehow that was a comfort. When he wanted something that badly he usually saw it through.

Usually.

Ruby returned then with the case he'd asked for and he took it from her with a nod of thanks. Opening it, he handed the contents to Luke.

"Take this."

The kid did as he was told and then proceeded to turn it over in his hands, inspecting it with a curious look.

"A normal gun?"

"Not any old normal gun," Galvin explained. "A Colt Python. Powerful and accurate. It won't kill her, but it might slow her down and we're gonna need all the advantage we can get." He smiled a little, knowing that now was no time for sentimentality but unable to help himself. "From what I understand, your grandfather himself used that gun to hunt down a pack of werewolves in the New Forest back in the fifties."

Luke smiled too, looking at the weapon even more closely now as if it could somehow give him an insight into the family he'd never known.

"How would you know that Galvin?" he joked. "Don't tell me you're even older than you look."

Galvin found his odd moment of warmth torn away as he remembered.

"Mina told me," he said quietly. "She was there."

He didn't know why that should get to him so much when he was already surrounded by her; the Stacks, her family's legacy and the place she held so dear. Maybe it just reminded him of the simple times, of them sitting here and chatting, as normal as they were ever likely to get.

Luke nodded, almost an apology, before he went straight back to business.

"So how are we supposed to find her? As you said, it's not like she's leaving us a trail of bodies to follow and if she wants to stay hidden..."

Which was a very good point, Galvin agreed, but one he already had covered.

"We'll do some asking around," he said resolutely as he carefully pocketed the tubes of sedative so they were within easy reach. "Good thing about the half-life, gossip spreads fast. If there's an uber vampire on the loose someone will know about it. If only because they'll wanna keep out of her way. Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

They both began to leave.

"Er, excuse me?" asked an indignant voice and, in truth, he'd kind of forgotten she was still there. He turned back to see Ruby glaring at him, hands on hips. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime? Wait here like a good little girl to see if you two come back?"

Well, yeah, he supposed she could do that but why waste her God-given ingenuity when she could be making herself useful instead?

Fishing inside his pocket, he brought out his copy of Mina's house keys, strode over to Ruby and placed them into her hand.

"Go to Mina's," he instructed, "and bring her dialysis machine back here."

Ruby frowned. He guessed she could see the reason, but he wasn't exactly giving her something straightforward to do.

"Just trundle along the street with it, shall I?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow, apparently hoping he had more to offer her than that.

"Call her driver," he directed, walking off again. "The number's programmed into her phone."

"And he'll help?" she called back after him, still apparently not entirely convinced. "Because that thing looks pretty heavy."

Galvin smiled a bit at her.

"No, he's a golem. They're kind of limited in what they're trained to do so you'll have to drag it out on your own, but it'll beat walking back here at least. And I have full faith in your ability to make up a way of getting it to the car in the first place."

He grinned wider at the sudden smile on her face, the girl apparently pleased that he had no doubts about her. Then she frowned.

"Hang on?" she called as they disappeared out the door. "What's a golem?"

In spite of himself, Galvin almost laughed.

**********

Mina lay on the floor in a daze, not sure if this was surrender or a sign that her body was finally giving up.

Did it matter? She was barely sure who she was anymore, desperately trying to keep hold of the memories that made her resist the half-life. But they were floating further and further out of reach and so it seemed was her very mind along with them.

She wanted to weep but it was as if she'd forgotten how to cry and so she stared blankly up to the curved roof instead, unblinking and unseeing. Deathly still and waiting for whatever happened next. The pain still ripped at her, like claws tearing at her insides, but that seemed almost normal now.

She didn't react when her head was lifted, tender hands laying it on a lap, stroking through her hair in comfort.

"Hush now, mother," he whispered softly, face out of sight in the darkness around her. "All will be well soon."

"No, it won't," she replied hollowly. "Everything's going to hell. And so am I."

She reached for him, any comfort better than none, but the illusion vanished and once more she was alone.

**********

Luke didn't know what Galvin did on the rare times he had a night off, but he could certainly imagine him visiting the dingy basement bar they arrived at, sitting in a dark corner and drinking too much.

It wasn't the first place they'd checked. They'd visited many of Galvin's half-life contacts, some in disgusting sewer-based homes, one even living in a posh apartment overlooking the River Thames. The answer had been the same wherever they went though; no one had seen Mina nor heard anything about her.

One guy had been foolish enough to laugh at Galvin, wondering how it felt to have one of his own turn on him. It was all Luke could do to stop Galvin shooting the creature's head clean off, reminding him that it wasn't worth stooping to his level. To his great surprise, Galvin had managed to walk away, for once listening to Luke's advice.

Maybe that was a sign he was really trying with this new co-operation they'd agreed on. Or maybe he'd just decided that he had better things he could be doing with his time.

"So," Luke asked, as they walked down the stairs into the bar, "think we'll have any more luck here?"

"I hope so. I've threatened every other half-life in a ten mile radius..."

This particular half-life, tending the deserted bar, was almost normal looking enough to be a person. A pretty ugly and ungroomed person, but human enough nonetheless. His eyes certainly widened in very human like fear when the pair of them stepped out of the shadows towards him.

"Mr Galvin," he snivelled, failing to sound genuinely pleased, "what a surprise to see you here again so soon."

"Well, Sandy," Galvin greeted with a nod, "how do I stay away when you prove to be such a wealth of information for me?"

He sat, clonking his gun on the bar in what, to Luke, seemed like a clear act of intimidation. For his part, Luke stayed a couple of paces back, having quickly learnt that it was just better to let Galvin get on with his thing. The half-lives seemed far more scared of him than they were of Luke, even with the Van Helsing name behind him.

"Always ha-ha-happy to he-he-hel-"

The speech impediment sounded permanent and not just a consequence of Galvin showing up.

"Yeah, I get it," Galvin interrupted impatiently. "We're looking for a vampire. Potentially pretty dangerous. You heard anything?"

Sandy cocked his head, frowning as if he seemed to read something in Galvin's manner.

"That lovely girl of yours?" he asked. "Surely she ha-hasn't turned?"

"No," Galvin said firmly, "she hasn't."

Luke wasn't sure why he was so keen to deny it. Was he afraid that it would look like a failure on his part or was he trying to protect Mina's reputation?

"Have you heard anything?" Galvin repeated again, slowly and carefully, making it quite clear that he wouldn't appreciate having to ask for a third time.

"'Fraid not," Sandy said, going back to cleaning a glass. "And you know I wouldn't lie to you, Mr Galvin."

"Not if you know what's good for you," Galvin agreed in warning tones, fixing Sandy with a glare before he picked up his gun again. "So, if you do hear anything, you'll contact me straight away, right?"

"And what would be in it for me?" Sandy asked, looking hopeful.

"I'll put off smiting you for a little while longer."

Sandy's unhealthy pallor seemed to whiten at the threat and he nodded in understanding.

As Galvin stood up though he lost some of his menace, startling a rat darted out from under the bar, almost running across his foot as it fled into the darkness.

"Jesus Christ, Sandy," he muttered, face wrinkling in disgust. "Do you wanna try cleaning this place once in a while?"

"I do!" the half-life protested, although his less than hygienic appearance didn't convince Luke of that. "They just seem to be everywhere in the last few days. Like they all decided to move up top. Bloody nuisance."

Galvin instantly stopped, a thoughtful frown setting on his features.

"What?" Luke pressed, when no information was forthcoming.

"Maybe we should go and look into what's scared them."

Sandy watched them go but apparently didn't dare ask what that might mean.

In the alley outside, Galvin suggested they search for evidence of where the rats might be coming from. They quickly found several gnawed holes and even got a few fleeting glimpses of the animals themselves, darting amongst the rubbish. A trail of sorts soon became clear, leading out onto the street, and they followed it. Pausing and surveying the area for a moment, Galvin seemed to get a hunch, turning and striding towards a particular building he'd apparently picked out.

"What is it?" Luke asked, wishing for at least the tenth time that night that Galvin would explain what he was doing instead of just expecting Luke to blindly follow. Still, he supposed, the guy was used to working on his own or with the more intuitive Mina and old habits did die hard.

"If I'm right," the older man explained distractedly, as he inspected the outside of the derelict looking building, tugging at the door to see just how securely it was locked, "it's an abandoned London underground station. There may be access to some disused tunnels here."

"Which Mina could be hiding in," Luke concluded, quickly seeing the connection.

"Possibly."

"Are they safe to go into?"

"Probably not."

"Again," Luke pointed out sarcastically, "very comforting."

"I don't do comforting, Luke. That's what your mother's there for."

Luke was about to say that a godfather should probably at least be reassuring, when a rat scrambled out of a broken window, almost at head height, causing Galvin to jolt.

"Sure _you_ don't need comforting?" Luke jested with a grin.

"I hate rats," Galvin muttered with a disgusted shake of his head.

Luke had a feeling why that was but he didn't bring it up, deciding that the other man had enough to deal with right now.

"Could have been worse," he pointed out instead, "they could've been cockroaches."

"No, you'll never see cockroaches anywhere near Sandy," Galvin dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Do I want to know why?"

"Because he eats them."

Now it was Luke's turn to look disgusted.

"Apparently I didn't."

**********

Mina wasn't sure if the blackness she returned from had been unconsciousness or she'd simply lost all sense of self for a while.

Either way, she sat up slowly, wondering what had pulled her back.

She soon got her answer when she heard the sound of movement in the distance. A potent mixture of terror and want struck her once more, her breathing instantly turning to hard gasps.

"You knew they'd come for you eventually," Quincey said from behind her, his hands smoothing her messy hair. "That's their job; to hunt down dangerous monsters. That's all you are to them now."

She felt him drop a kiss into her hair before whispered close to her ear.

"Why don't you show them just how dangerous you really are?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Luke didn't ask where Galvin had picked up such skills as breaking and entering, deciding it was one of those things he was probably better off not knowing. In his mind, it was one thing to smite demons but it was quite another to go around breaking the law. Which was odd thinking he supposed, but so far he'd managed to keep demon hunting completely detached from anything in the 'real world', almost as though that made it seem more reasonable. This was bringing the two worlds he'd been living in too close together for comfort though. If they were arrested now, he had no clue how he'd explain to his mum what they'd been doing. That made him honestly more nervous than the dangerous vampire did.

Inside, the place was surprisingly empty, all the furniture and fittings having been removed. Only a few broken items remained – a lamp here, a chair there – the things that London Underground or enterprising locals obviously hadn't seen any point in taking.

Beyond the old ticket booth, the peeling blue paint was just about still legible enough to point them in the direction of the platforms below, the entrance to which was barred by folding gates, chained and padlocked shut. Apparently, not a problem as far as Galvin was concerned. He took the gun from Luke, aimed carefully at the lock and fired, making sure that his face was turned away from any flying metal.

The sound reverberated way too noisily around the echoing building and Luke couldn't help but wonder if someone outside might have heard it and was already calling the police.

"You don't do subtle, do you?" he pointed out dryly as Galvin handed the gun back to him.

"Like we have time for subtle," Galvin huffed, pulling off the chain and yanking the doors apart.

"And if Mina heard that and she's already legging it?"

"She can probably hear us breathing from here. There's no point in trying to be quiet."

Fair enough.

Luke had had the forethought to bring a couple of small torches and he handed one to Galvin as they proceeded down the worn stairs to the platforms below.

"How long's this been closed for?" he asked, noting the peeling, yellow posters on the walls, advertising films and products he'd never even heard of. Honestly, the place was kind of creepy.

"Went out of use just after the turn of the century," Galvin muttered, most of his attention on sweeping the torch and pulse gun ahead of him in a search pattern. "They used them again during the war as air raid shelters but they've been closed since then."

Yep, Luke decided, definitely creepy.

"Surprised there's not a museum down here or something," he commented, looking at the old-fashioned tile work and suspecting it had been there ever since the tunnels had been built. Surely there were people out there who were interested in this sort of thing.

"Health and safety," Galvin explained. "They're considered too dangerous to be open to the public."

"Compensation culture," Luke concluded. "Thanks to your lot for bringing that over."

"I resent that."

"So do we."

They fell into silence as they reached the platform itself, the pair of them covering different directions as they cautiously stepped out. It was smaller than the tube stations Luke was used to on the modern underground and again sparsely furnished, only a couple of rusted old benches remaining.

"I thought pulse guns weren't any good against vampires," Luke pointed out, glancing over his shoulder to see Galvin completing a quick sweep of his end of the platform with the weapon in hand.

"They're not. But who said it's Mina scaring the rats?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna check out college for you. See if they do classes on how to motivate and not freak out your demon-smiting godson."

"Yeah, and while you're at it check if they do ones on not complaining all the damn time."

Luke smiled. Okay, so the situation sucked but it was kind of nice to be able to banter with Galvin like this. To work together and, for almost the first time, not be on edge with one another.

"We're at the terminus," Galvin continued, back to business as they stepped up to the platform edge. He shone his torch down one end of the tunnel, illuminating the solid wall not far ahead to prove his point.

"Well, at least we know which way to go then," Luke pointed out, trying to look on the bright side. That optimism quickly faded however when he jumped down off the platform and landed in something squidgy. Scowling, he decided not to look at what it was, instead turning back to Galvin who was climbing down after him.

"Sewers, derelict buildings, disgusting tube tunnels...You really do take me all the nice places, don't you?"

Galvin ignored him, apparently not in the slightest bit bothered, and the two of them began to walk.

"What happened to the tracks?" Luke asked, able to bare the silence for no more than a few paces. It wasn't like he was scared, not really. There was a healthy tension but no proper fear. He just somehow seemed to find it easier to concentrate when there was some noise rather than nothing. He'd said as much to his mum when she'd asked him why he had music blaring out when he was meant to be revising for his GCSEs.

"Probably took them for the metal during the war," Galvin guessed but said nothing more, much to Luke's annoyance. Of all the times for the guy to finally shut up lecturing him...

A few more moments of silence and Luke found himself turning to a topic he probably should have avoided given the circumstances. He couldn't help himself though. He was kind of interested, he'd just never felt at ease enough around Galvin to ask before.

"So..." he began, trying to keep it sounding nonchalant, like he would if he was just chatting with a mate in the canteen or something, "you and Mina. Are you just friends or what?"

Yeah, it was blunt but Galvin was a blunt kind of guy. An evasive one too, Luke mentally added as the other man momentarily scowled at him.

"And why would that be any of your business?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all," Luke said with an unbothered shrug. "You are kind of coupley sometimes and she is really good looking..."

He couldn't really understand why Galvin was so secretive about it, whatever the truth. In Luke's mind, liking Mina would be nothing to be ashamed of. Okay, so she wasn't exactly your normal girl but still...Maybe Galvin was just afraid of looking weak or something. Some guys were like that.

"So?" the American said, almost too dismissively. "There's plenty of nice looking girls out there."

Luke grinned, shaking his head in amusement. Yeah, but how many knew exactly what Galvin did with his days and nights? How many had known him for twenty years? Besides, he'd seen how they were together. You didn't act like that with someone if you were really just friends.

"Don't you see that little smile she gets when you touch her shoulder or something?" he pointed out, almost teasing. "I think she's into you."

He knew he'd hit a nerve when Galvin's scowl deepened.

"Aren't teenage boys supposed to be useless at picking up those kinds of things?"

"And you do get all protective over her..." Luke continued without relenting, taking what the older man had said as a confession of sorts. "Like when you thought Tibbs had hurt her."

"Look," Galvin said with a firm huff, "it's complicated okay?"

"I bet it isn't."

Galvin looked skywards.

"I'm not taking relationship advice from someone half my age."

"Oh, so it's a relationship, is it?"

"Luke, shut up."

That time there was no hint of jesting in his voice and Luke immediately backed off, sensing that he'd pushed it too far.

"Sorry..." he muttered, feeling bad. "I hope she's all right."

"Yeah, me too."

There was silence again for a long moment. Luke knew that he really should keep his mouth shut this time, but there was something else he needed to know. And, since it could be important to their mission, he felt he had to ask, whether the question was welcome or not.

"Could you do it?" he asked, softly. "Kill her, I mean. If we needed to."

Galvin hesitated before answering. It seemed like a reticence to reply at first, but Luke wondered if the other man simply hadn't decided that for himself yet and needed a moment to think it through.

"I don't know. Maybe twenty years ago it would have been easy, but now...," he let out a heavy sigh of burden. "I think you might have to step up to the plate on this one."

"And what makes you think I'm going to find it any easier?" Luke asked in all honesty, pragmatic rather than angry. "Mina's my friend. And she's known what? Four generations of my family? That almost makes her family too. I don't want to kill her."

"I know," Galvin replied with some sympathy. "But you sometimes have to make hard choices. That's just part of your destiny."

"Did I mention lately that I hate my destiny?"

Galvin nodded sagely.

"Most people do."

Luke thought for a moment about his dad, wondering if that was why he'd done it, why he'd turned on his friends and was going to hand his own son over to be raised by the half-life. Had he got tired of his destiny too? Had he thought that it was his only way out, no matter what he was sacrificing? Luke didn't understand it, but he reasoned, he'd only been doing this a few months. His dad had gone on for years. Would he have the same doubts too somewhere down the line?

He wasn't sure he wanted to know as so he turned his mind back to the business at hand.

"So, how am I supposed to...?" he questioned, finding it somehow distasteful to ask outright but knowing it needed to be said. "I mean, if it really comes to it. It's not easy to take out a vampire..."

Galvin dug into one of his coat pockets before bringing out a small object.

"Here," he said, handing Luke a pulse gun round. "There's some of Mina's hair in there. I've got one too."

"How did you-?"

"She gave it to me," Galvin interrupted, knowing what he was asking. "Years ago. As a last resort measure. And I'd appreciate it if you make sure it really is that."

Luke nodded in determination. His dad had betrayed them but he was going to be the better man. He wouldn't let them down.

"You can count on it."

The most fleeting glimpse of movement in the tunnel ahead brought their conversation to an abrupt halt. Both of them instantly turned their torches in the right direction, senses on high alert.

There was nothing to be seen.

"Maybe it was just another rat," Luke suggested in a whisper.

"I'd rather it was a demon, thanks," Galvin joked dryly.

They took a few cautious paces forward, Galvin eventually holding out his arm to signal Luke to stop. He then crouched to the floor, running his fingers lightly over the ground. There was gravel here, which hadn't been present back at the station, and indentations could be seen in it.

"Footprints?" Luke guessed.

Galvin nodded, his eyes following the trail. There were others too, Luke realised as Galvin shone his torch further ahead, and they were all the same size and shape.

"From the same person?"

Again Galvin nodded as he stood back up. "Looks like it."

Someone certainly had been pacing around down here. Luke didn't know why but he found the idea unsettling. It didn't seem like something that a person completely in their right mind would do. He was about to ask whether Galvin thought they were Mina's when a distinct sound reverberated down the tunnel, leaving no doubt as to whether it was real or imagined this time.

They ran together, hearing the unmistakable clank of metal getting more and more distant followed by a scraping noise. The sounds led them to the foot of a ladder that disappeared into a dark hole in the ceiling.

"Access shaft," Galvin surmised, shining his torch up it. It was a long way up but Luke could just about see the clear, starry night sky through the distant opening at the top. Which was a bit weird – where were the street lights?

He reacted before Galvin did, mounting the ladder and climbing up it as quick as he could. He probably should have been a bit more careful, should have been cautious in case it was some kind of trap, but they couldn't afford to lose her again. It'd taken long enough to find her in the first place and that had been mostly luck.

Clambering out of the hole, he scanned the area around him as he waited for Galvin to catch up. It appeared to be an old industrial estate, god knows how far from where they'd first entered the tunnels back near Sandy's. He was in a narrow alleyway, high, imposing brick buildings rising up either side of him, blocking out most of the available light.

There was no sign of anyone.

Glancing back at the open grate, he saw that it used to be bolted shut from the other side, but that the hinge had been pulled off. It would have taken a lot of strength.

Galvin joined him shortly after, appearing up through the hole. He seemed to be a little out of breath.

"You've really got to lay off the coffee and pastries," Luke said sarcastically, eyes still carefully scanning for any signs of movement.

Galvin may be a little out of shape, but it seemed that his skills of observation far outstripped the young Van Helsing's.

"Over there," he said after a short moment, ignoring Luke's comment as he strode across to a door a little way along.

The handle and locking mechanism had been punched clean through, the door still shut but swinging open at the slightest push.

"Is it her?" Luke asked, peering inside the darkness of the building.

"I hope so," Galvin replied. "I'd hate to think we're wasting time chasing something else."

"What's she doing? Why's she come in here?"

"Doesn't want to stay in the open air I guess."

Luke was puzzled as to whether that was a good sign. The cynical part of him couldn't help but wonder if she was leading them into some kind of ambush. But, if that was the case, why up here? Why not down in the dark tunnels where she'd had an even greater advantage?

"Why's she running?" he asked, more pondering allowed than expecting a definite answer. "Why doesn't she just stay and face us if she's so strong?"

"I think she's trying to help us."

Luke never thought he would have seen the day when Galvin turned optimist.

He was about to step forward and into the building, deciding that standing around talking wasn't going to get things done any quicker, when the older man put an arm across the doorway to stop him. Instead of offering an explanation, he held a hand up for patience. It soon became clear what he was up to when he fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled.

"Ruby?" he asked brusquely as a voice answered, "Are you done?...Good, we think we've got her. I want you to bring the car to meet us...Industrial estate in Stockwell, I think. Above some abandoned underground lines..."

Luke didn't think those directions were very helpful and he suspected Ruby agreed with him as he heard tinny sounds of complaint.

Unsurprisingly, Galvin lacked any patience with her grievances.

"I don't know!" he snapped. "Just find us! Use the internet or something, geez..."

He hung up, leaving what Luke imagined was a rather cross Ruby on the other end of the line.

That was the least of his worries though.

Inside, the building was dark and apparently deserted. Galvin seemed convinced that Mina was here though, even when Luke questioned whether or not she'd simply broken the lock to trick them and was already long gone.

The first floor was nearly all open-plan, twisted metal and rusting machinery filling the floor space and making it hard to see. The windows didn't really help either, covered in filth with only the broken ones letting any decent shards of light in.

Luke didn't like it, again his mind turning to the idea of a trap. It'd be way too easy for her to hide in the shadows here and ambush them. They didn't know what state she was in really, whether she was still on their side or not. But what else could they do? They had to check it out. They couldn't leave her out here and hope for the best. She was their responsibility.

At least he persuaded Galvin that they should stick to the perimeter, staying close against the walls so she couldn't sneak up behind them. It gave him one less thing to concentrate on.

Tension still seemed to build tenfold with every passing moment though and Luke had to force himself to stop holding his breath, knowing it wouldn't help him if he needed to react quickly. Despite causing his heart to leap into his throat, he was actually relieved when there was finally a sound. It was shoes on metal and he pointed his torch in the right direction just in time to see a figure fleeing up the stairs to the second floor.

He ran, expecting Galvin to follow him this time.

Quickly reaching the bottom of the stairway, he headed up there with more caution, gun pointing ahead, checking every corner systematically. He wasn't sure if the technique was from natural born instinct due to his family heritage or just one he'd learnt on the Playstation. Either way, it seemed to be the right thing to do.

The second floor was separated into rooms either side of a long, single corridor. Some of them were small, old desks and chairs suggesting that they were once offices. Others were much larger and almost completely empty apart from a few stray crates. They'd probably been storage space or something.

Whatever they were, there wasn't a person to be found in any of them.

"Okay," he whispered as they re-emerged from the last one, voice tight with tension. "Where is she?"

Galvin shook his head, unable to offer an explanation, looking properly worried for once.

This was ridiculous, Luke told himself, nerves making him angry. He'd definitely seen her come up here, he was sure of it. So why couldn't they find her? There was nowhere to hide. There was no other way out either and she couldn't possibly have doubled back past them.

It seemed she could have though, he realised, as a hiss of warning came from behind, from where they'd already checked. Either that or she was really good at hiding.

They both turned on their heels, guns pointing back down the dark corridor.

Still nothing.

But that hadn't been imagined unless it was a shared hallucination. She was there somewhere.

"Mina?" Galvin asked loudly, keeping his voice remarkably steady given the situation. "We've come to help you."

Nice try, but no answer.

Apparently deciding that they were at too much of a disadvantage, Galvin turned and jabbed the butt of his gun into the large window behind them, the old glass instantly breaking and flooding the corridor with moonlight.

All sound was drowned out for a moment by the painful cacophony of shattering glass falling away. When it finally stopped, the resulting silence didn't last too long.

"And who says I need help?"

A vicious voice that was way too close by.

Luke turned but not quick enough, Mina's lightening reflexes letting her grab his arm before he could point the gun at her.

He had just enough time to process that this definitely wasn't the Mina he knew, that the malicious look in her eyes was nothing like he'd ever seen and that the hiss she let out seemed almost feral.

Then she grabbed him by a handful of shirt and, before he knew it, he was flying back into the room he'd just left. He was unfortunately aware of the crack of pain as his back collided with one of the concrete pillars, but blissfully unconscious by the time he hit the floor.

**********

Ruby got out of the limo as soon as it stopped in the old industrial estate's car park. She didn't bother saying anything to Mina's driver, having quickly learnt that the only thing he'd respond to was an instruction about where to drive.

Galvin had been right, he wasn't very helpful at all. From now on, she'd just call him Lurch.

She started walking in the direction of the buildings, wondering what she should do next. Should she ring them and tell them that she was here? Should she just wait for them to come back? She didn't want to interrupt them or get them into trouble if they were on the verge of capturing Mina. After all, she could just imagine the bollocking she'd get from Galvin if she called one of their phones and ruined an ambush they'd set up or something. On the other hand though, what if they were in trouble and they needed her help whilst she waited out here like a spare part?

She got her answer when she heard the sound of breaking glass, looking up to see it raining from a large second floor window in one of the buildings.

She immediately set off running, towards the nearest doors, having decided that that probably wasn't a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Instinct made Galvin stride into the room and point the gun straight at Mina as she darted over to Luke's prone form, looking down at him with an impassive gaze. It was hard to tell whether she was pleased with what she'd done or if she regretted it - if she was looking at him like prey or with concern.

"Mina," Galvin called firmly, wanting to draw her attention back to him, just in case.

She turned, eyes looking him up and down in a way that made his stomach churn. There'd been a few times when he'd wished Mina could properly look at him, thinking that it'd be nice for her eyes to meet his for once, but this wasn't what he'd had in mind.

She coldly took him in, him and the threat he now pointed at her. He wondered if she knew that it was _that_ round in the barrel, the one that could kill her. He suspected that she did.

He was damn well convinced of it when she snarled at him warningly, all vampire. All killer.

But she didn't move, the moment stretching out almost impossibly long as he waited for the attack that he prayed wouldn't come.

It didn't and his hand remained steady whilst his mind raced.

There she was, standing before him, hissing in barely repressed rage, giving him a clear view of the deadly fangs of the vampire now prominent in her mouth. All but daring him to pull the trigger.

But she wasn't moving. She could have disarmed him quicker than blinking by now if she'd wanted to, so why take the risk? If this had been a trap, it'd worked, so why not kill them both?

The standoff lasted a few tense moments more before he made a decision that he knew could cost him his life.

He lowered the gun, skilled hands rapidly ejecting the round and throwing it out the broken window behind him. Showing her his intentions. Or lack of them.

He'd better be right about this or they were all in big trouble.

She immediately looked even further enraged but his gaze remained defiant, instantly reassured as her reaction gave her away. He'd made the right decision. She'd wanted him to kill her, angry now because he'd backed down.

And that meant she could still be saved.

She crossed the distance between them in less than a heartbeat, and all the breath rushed from his body as he was slammed into the wall, Mina's hand pressed at his neck. But she still gave him enough room to breathe when she could have easily crushed his throat. It only convinced him further that they still had a chance. That she was still there.

"That was a mistake," she spat at him, eyes seeming to burn with barely contained fury and chest heaving like she was battling for control.

He never was one to be intimidated though, she should know that.

"I won't do it," he said steadily, giving her no doubt that he knew precisely what she'd been trying to goad him into.

To his surprise she kept up no pretence, perhaps resigned to the fact that it wouldn't be so easy to trick him into finishing her. She could pretend to be a monster all she wanted but he'd always see right through her.

And he saw that he hadn't lost her just yet.

"You promised me," she snarled, her voice masking a hint of pain. It was somewhere between a demand and a plea, and he felt for her in that moment, wondering what she'd been through in the last few days for her to want this. But he hid that and remained outwardly strong, knowing that was what she needed, not pity.

"Then I'm breaking it," he said stubbornly, with no hesitation.

"Coward," she accused in disgust.

"I guess so."

"You wanted me to kill my son, my own flesh and blood, but you can't do this?" She choked out the words, enraged, hurt and betrayed in equal measure.

He could have reminded her then that she hadn't been able to do it either, even when Quincey had threatened those she cared for most. He could have argued that she should understand better than anyone why he lowered the gun, why it didn't matter what she did, she was still 'Mina' to him and he was never going to be able to pull that trigger. But he kept himself calm in the face of her tempest, knowing that him losing it wouldn't help matters. Her control seemed finely balanced and one of them had to hold it together. For once, it would have to be him.

"Guess we all have our weaknesses," he replied quietly.

Apparently annoyed by that, she gripped him tighter and threw him to the floor viciously, like she wanted to make him hurt. She succeeded, but he had little time to register the pain before she was leaning over him, the lapels of his jacket gripped tight by white fingers.

"I'll kill you," she warned angrily, but her voice shook, giving her away once more.

His heart was pounding fiercely and the smiter in him was demanding that he fought back, that he had to stop her now whilst she was vulnerable and to hell with sentimentality. But the man who had known her for half his lifetime, who'd taken her to the opera and watched her recitals enraptured, who'd laughed with her and cooked her dinner whilst she complained about the mess he made of her kitchen, that man shouted louder. It summoned up every ounce of his most fierce determination, telling him what he had to do.

He hadn't saved Jay. He hadn't saved Maggie. He wouldn't see the end of Mina too.

No matter what she threatened.

"Go ahead," he offered, knowing the risk he was taking but not for one moment doubting that it was worth it. "If it's a choice between you and me, I choose you. You gave up your soul to save my life. I'm just returning the favour."

With a screech of anger, she darted forward, lifting him towards her and into a cruel embrace. He felt the hard press of her teeth at his neck, her warm breath signalling imminent death.

"You shouldn't test me," she growled, close to his ear.

But again she didn't move, her breath still coming in hard and uneven gasps. She held his life in her hands, but as the moments passed, it became clear that she didn't have it in her to take it.

Yet.

"You're hesitating Mina," he pressed softly, trying not to move too much in case he set something off in her. Her control was still hanging by a thread, he could feel it, and he didn't want to give her any reason to snap. "You know why?" he continued. "Because whatever the monster inside says, you fight against it. Because you care. That's why you've been hiding. I know you."

"Not anymore," she whispered, sounding almost despairing.

"No, I know _you_. Not that thing. You've fought it this long, don't let it win now. You're better than that."

It was hard to tell if he'd got through to her, if she was too far gone to come back or if she'd be willing to agree to sedation if he offered it. The moment stretched out, her mouth still pressed close to his neck, ready to strike at the slightest provocation.

But she didn't move.

Cautiously, his hand slid up to the one of hers which was resting on his chest, aware that it could be a fatal move. He should be reaching for the sedative. He should inject her with it whilst she was vulnerable and he had the chance. But he didn't want to break her trust in him and so he lightly placed his hand over hers, feeling her fingers warm for once and how hard she shook.

Ever so slowly, her teeth withdrew, her lips pressing against his neck instead of her teeth. Her breathing seemed to calm and when he dared glance up her eyes were closed, almost as if she were steadying herself, her weight resting against his shoulder.

"Help me," she pleaded quietly.

He let out a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding, his relief palpable.

"I will. It'll be okay," he promised.

The odd moment of peace was shattered by a gunshot that for once made even him jump.

Mina herself looked shocked too, her hand reaching for her shoulder and coming away covered in blood. She dropped Galvin in an instant and stood, turning slowly to face Luke who was still pointing the gun at her. He looked a little unsteady on his feet, still wobbly from having only just come round. Without hesitation he fired again though, aiming at her thigh this time. She barely flinched, apparently surprised more than hurt.

Galvin knew that Luke was only trying to help, that he'd probably regained consciousness to see that she had the American pinned to the floor and was seemingly attacking him. Still, it was a bad time for him to come to the 'rescue' and Galvin went to shout out a warning for him to stop, before he realised that it was too late.

With the direct attack on her, Mina instantly seemed to lose all sense of self, as though a kind of preservation instinct kicked in. She screamed at Luke in a wild manner, a warning of retaliation. Seeing the situation slipping, Galvin wasted no time in grabbing one of the auto-injectors from his pocket and jabbing it into the back of her thigh whilst she was distracted.

She whirled back to him, looking furious.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Helping you," he offered.

She seemed unimpressed with that, kicking him hard in the face. Not enough to knock him out, but it left him reeling, sprawled on the floor.

The sedative obviously hadn't been enough. Or if it had, it was taking too long to take effect. Dangerously long, in fact.

Galvin tried to gather himself together quickly as Mina flew at Luke in a rage, knocking the gun away. He had to get this situation back under control again before one of them killed the other. He had to inject her with a second dose and hoped it knocked her down. She was strong, but she wasn't _that_ strong and with two gunshot wounds slowing her...

His head was still spinning violently though, only getting worse as he forced himself to sit up, fighting a massive wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. How was he supposed to get the stuff into her when he couldn't even focus properly? He didn't dare go for her whilst his vision was still so woozy in case he accidentally got Luke. The drug would kill him in moments.

But Luke was going to lose, he realised, just about able to process the fight going on in front of him. Even with her injuries, Mina blocked his every blow and he barely managed to evade her in return. It was only a matter of time. She could break his neck without effort at any moment.

He had to do something.

But Ruby got there first.

She ran in at exactly the wrong instant for her own sake, although in hindsight she probably saved Luke's life.

Skidding to a halt, she gaped in open mouthed shock at the sight ahead of her, Luke and Mina continuing to beat the hell out of each other.

"Luke!" she called out in automatic alarm, obviously realising the danger he was in.

A danger she'd just unwittingly drawn to herself.

Galvin staggered to his feet, gripping the wall for support as his balance failed to right itself. This was going from bad to worse.

Both Luke and Mina looked in Ruby's direction, Luke suddenly appearing frightened as if he saw what was coming before the rest of them did.

"Run!" he instructed firmly.

But she didn't.

Mina tossed Luke aside again, him landing hard and falling straight through a stack of crates, a shower of splinters flying up as they broke beneath him.

Galvin didn't know if Ruby was too focused on Luke to see the danger she was in, or if she simply didn't have time to process it, but she made no attempt to get herself out of harm's way as Mina strode towards her. The vampire's hand wrapped tightly around the other girl's throat, no consideration in her grip this time, and she lifted Ruby clean off the floor, slamming her back into a column.

Galvin immediately stumbled forward in spite of his dizziness, nearly falling flat on his face. He had to do something.

"You always hated me, didn't you Ruby?" Mina taunted cruelly as the girl struggled in her grasp, fighting to breathe. "It would seem fitting that I at last gave you a reason to do so."

He knew then he wouldn't make it in time.

With a snarl, Mina lunged forward, her fangs burying deep into Ruby's throat, the other girl instantly screaming in fear and pain.

Without a second thought, Galvin staggered the last few steps and stabbed the auto-injector forward, aiming for Mina and hoping for the best.

He thanked all possible deities he knew of when his aim proved to be accurate.

His gratitude stalled slightly though as, for a horrible moment, nothing happened and he thought that the second dose hadn't had any effect either. Then Mina seemed to jolt as if it had finally hit her, pulling back from Ruby in surprise. Her arm trembled, the strength leaving it, and she dropped the other girl unceremoniously to the floor.

She turned to look at Galvin for a moment, her mouth ripe with the Ruby's blood, a sort of confusion passing across her features. Then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed at his feet. He was too shocked to catch her and she hit the ground with a hard thud, her head cracking off the concrete.

In the aftermath, he stood there in utter silence, drawing deep, calming breaths as he tried to steady his thudding heart. He knew he should check that Ruby was okay, the poor girl clutching her neck and sitting on the floor in a trembling heap, but he was still too stunned to move.

Jesus Christ, that had been close...

Fortunately, Luke recovered quicker, pushing past Galvin as he scrambled over to kneel at his friend's side. He tried to check her over but she didn't give him a chance, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shirt, sobbing in shock.

"She's down now, yes?" Luke snapped, looking up at Galvin. He could understand the boy's anger – it was one thing to risk your own life for something but to nearly get a friend killed...

He nodded, crouching down to prod Mina experimentally. She seemed deeply unconscious.

"She's had enough to kill several elephants," he confirmed, his voice still sounding distant as he tried to pull it together. "Should keep her out for several hours at the very least."

"Good," Luke replied sharply. "Then we'd better get her locked up before she hurts someone else."

From the battered and slightly bloodied look of him, it wasn't only Ruby he was talking about. Mina had given him quite a beating and Galvin knew that Luke wasn't going to be having warm and fuzzy feelings towards her for a while yet. Frankly, he didn't know what to think about her at the moment himself. He knew that it hadn't been her, not the real her, but to see her like that... To see her face doing those things and hear her voice taunting Ruby with death...

As Luke untangled Ruby's arms from around him, whispering comforting words and saying he needed to check her out, Galvin passed him a handkerchief, indicating that he should put it to her neck wound.

Luke nodded in tight thanks.

"You'll be okay," Galvin reassured her, reaching across to rest a hand on her arm for a moment as he tried to regain some charge over the situation. "You're gonna feel a bit light headed for a while, but you'll be fine, okay?"

She nodded, sniffing deeply before trying to pull herself together a bit.

"Okay."

He gave her a small smile.

"Good girl," he encouraged, squeezing her arm a little before letting go.

Ruby was tough. She'd be all right once she got over the shock.

"Take her back to the car," he ordered Luke, "I'll be there in a minute."

The boy did as he was told without hesitation, putting an arm around her waist and leading her protectively away, seeming more attentive of her than he'd ever been before. Galvin wondered briefly how this might change things between the pair of them. He knew from experience that seeing someone you cared about nearly killed tended to have consequences.

Once they were gone, Galvin stood for a moment, trying to come to terms with what had happened. With what Mina had done. With what had nearly been the outcome of his failure to act in a less emotional manner. Luke and Ruby both could be dead right now, he reasoned harshly, and it would have been his fault.

He should feel more ashamed than he did.

He knelt on the floor, rolling Mina onto her back. She flopped limply over, seeming very small and delicate again now, nothing like the fierce vampire they'd just fought. He reached out and pushed strands of dark hair from her face.

The face that was still tainted with Ruby's blood.

That wasn't really the frightening thing though. It was the fact that, in spite of it, he still saw Mina, not the freak. He could imagine her smiling when he teased her or that contented look she got when she sat at her piano playing. The face of the vampire was already becoming a hazy memory once more.

It was a weakness, he understood that all too well, and he was terrified by how close it had come to nearly costing someone their life.

Deep down, a part of him had always secretly considered himself better than Jay in some ways, arguing that his friend had cracked under the pressure but he hadn't. Because Jay hadn't been as strong as he was.

Maybe they weren't so different after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six **

Luke found that his anger had calmed by the time they'd got back to the Stacks. It helped that Ruby seemed to recover pretty quickly, complaining more about the scar she might have rather than the 'nearly dying' part.

He suspected that she was putting on a brave face, but in a way he preferred that to the idea of her crying and shaking next to him. That just wouldn't have been _his_ Ruby.

Galvin had remained silent throughout the drive back, cradling Mina's head in his lap, any tenderness there ruined by the sight of his gun resting on her chest. She seemed deeply unconscious but Luke supposed they couldn't be too careful. An angry vampire coming to in the car didn't bear thinking about.

Luke had stared thoughtfully at her blood-soaked clothes, both wondering if he should have fired more bullets and feeling bad that he'd shot her at all. Maybe if he'd just put one in her head to start with she would have been instantly knocked down and never would have got around to attacking Ruby. But there again it was easy to think that sort of thing when the moment had passed. Not so easy to contemplate it when you were pointing a gun at a friend. Even if that friend had turned into a savage attacker.

He knew now that he'd been unintentionally responsible for things getting out of hand. Galvin had explained it to him afterwards, when he'd angrily demanded to know why his godfather hadn't killed her when it had become clear that she'd fully turned. Apparently that hadn't been the case though. He'd been getting through to her and it was only when Luke had shot her, falsely concluding that she was about to attack Galvin, that she'd attacked.

Luke supposed she had been kind of like a wild animal in that state; lash out and she'd lash back without thinking.

Galvin told him not to worry about it though, and Luke quickly came to the conclusion that there really was no point in feeling guilty. He was no more to blame than anyone. And it could have gone a hell of a lot worse. At least they were all still alive.

He held the door to one of the dank old cages open as Galvin carried Mina inside, laying her on the wooden bench at the back. They'd not used the cages since he'd been here, Galvin reasoning that they had no need to catch and lock up half-lives when they could just kill them and bring an end to the problem instead. Luke had jokingly suggested that they stripped the cages out and replace them with a games room. He was glad now that no one had taken that idea seriously.

He stood guard as Galvin fetched the dialysis machine, keeping the gun pointed at Mina, telling himself that he wouldn't hesitate this time. He wasn't sure whether that was the truth or not.

He continued to keep a careful watch as Galvin removed her jacket and took hold of one of her arms, tapping the flesh to bring up a vein so he could insert the needle. He looked like he'd done this before.

The skin near her elbow joint was a pin cushion of little holes and Luke suddenly realised why she wore long gloves so often. He doubted that she scarred. Not permanently anyway. But the marks obviously took their time to fade and she added new ones, what? Every day? He had no idea how often she needed to do this. Ruby's grandfather had been on dialysis years ago whilst he waited for a kidney transplant. He hadn't liked it, said the process was unpleasant, but he knew it was a means to an end. Luke couldn't imagine what it must be like to do this for so many years and with no prospect of ever stopping. Was that why she'd gone blind too? He was sure he'd read somewhere that could be a complication of long term dialysis.

'_I made my choices and I've paid the price'_ that's what she told him. He was starting to understand what she might mean.

"I'm setting this much slower than normal," Galvin explained needlessly as he pressed several buttons on the machine, for some reason feeling the need to justify himself. Or just the need to talk maybe. "I don't want her turning fully back before the sedative's left her system."

"What about the bullets?" Luke asked quietly. It didn't look like she was still bleeding but he doubted they could just leave them in there and they'd sort themselves out. Surely, it'd be best to remove them whilst she was unconscious?

Galvin looked at him with a small frown, almost as though he was surprised that Luke cared.

"I'll take them out in the morning," he assured after a moment. "Once we're sure she's...getting better."

"And she'll still heal properly?" Luke asked, realising that he didn't really know much about the ins and outs of how her abilities worked. "I mean, without the vampire blood."

"She will," Galvin confirmed. "Just a bit more slowly."

He turned back to Mina then, shrugging off his heavy coat and laying it over her, taking a moment to tuck it round her shivering form. A side-effect of the sedative, Luke assumed. Then Galvin ushered him outside, shutting the cage door firmly, locking it and adding a chain and padlock for extra security. After all the trouble they'd gone to, he clearly didn't want the slightest risk of her getting out again.

"You should take Ruby home," he said once he was done, although his eyes didn't leave Mina, his expression unreadable. "I'll keep a watch on things here."

"Being bitten won't...do anything to her, will it?" Luke asked hesitantly, kind of afraid to ask but knowing he couldn't simply ignore it. In a way he knew the question was a really stupid one, but even the small possibility was bothering him and he already had enough of a headache without causing himself further stress. After all, Mina had never been properly turned either but look what had happened to her.

Galvin studied him for a moment, as though checking to see if he really was asking what he thought he was.

"She won't become a vampire," he said bluntly, not bothering to skirt around the issue. He smiled a little then, gallows humour, "Not unless she's been secretly drinking Mina's blood and not telling anyone about it."

Luke half smiled too and then Galvin walked away, heading to the sideboard and his bottle of whiskey. Clearly wanting to be left alone.

Luke obliged.

At the main desk, Ruby was pressing a pad of antiseptic against her neck, wincing as she wiped the wound clean, being resourceful and seeing to herself as she normally did. Ruby didn't tend to make a fuss, not about the important stuff anyway. He supposed that was why he took her for granted sometimes. She was just Ruby and she was always there, getting on with things in her own way. That night though had starkly brought home to him how easily that could change. How, one day, she might not be there after all. The idea scared him more than he cared to admit.

"Here," he said, sitting down and taking the pad from her. She seemed a little uncertain for a moment, giving him an odd look that he couldn't read before she relented, leaning her head to one side to give him better access.

"So, give me the bad news," she said lightly, "how terrible does it look?"

"It's all right," he reassured, finishing cleaning it and fetching a new cotton pad, trying not to dwell on the two perfect puncture wounds. He cut a couple of strips of tape and carefully stuck the pad to her neck, hiding them away. "Just be grateful that scarves are in fashion."

"What about you?" she questioned, nodding at his face. "You hoping balaclavas make a sudden come back?"

He hadn't bothered to look in the mirror, realising that he was likely pretty bruised and battered. Still, he wasn't too worried about it.

"It's all right, I heal quick."

That much was true. He wouldn't be surprised if by morning the bruises and cuts were already faded. He'd probably still feel the after effects of the fight for a few days, but at least people wouldn't look at him and wonder why he'd been in a scrap. Especially his mum.

"So," he continued, after a moment. "You all right then?"

It was another stupid question. She'd nearly had the life drained out of her by a vampire, she wasn't likely to be skipping along picking flowers was she?

Still, she simply shrugged. "I'm okay. Not exactly my best day ever but at least I've made it to the end of it in one piece."

'_Just'_, he thought grimly.

She looked like herself now though, a little shaken maybe but nothing she wouldn't get over. And that was comforting but, he argued, she shouldn't have to get over it. She shouldn't even be here. This wasn't her fight.

Tell her that though and he knew she'd rant at him, insisting that he couldn't tell her what to do and that if she wanted to stay by his side, then she would and nothing he could say would ever move her. And wasn't that the truth. He'd known Ruby long enough to realise that once her mind was made up there wasn't a force on Earth that could change it. But the way she'd screamed that night, piercing and terrified, had cut through him so violently that it made him feel sick to think about it. Even for his sake, why would she want to risk something like that again?

He thought he knew her well, but he was starting to realise that she was a complete puzzle to him in some ways. He didn't quite get why she accepted this all, why she insisted on getting involved. If she wanted to help out, why not just help with the research, why try and get involved in the fight when she knew full well she wasn't equipped for it? Her fierce loyalty was touching and frightening at the same time.

Knowing he couldn't push her away though, his mind came up with something of a compromise.

"Do me a favour?" he asked solemnly, squeezing her hand for a moment as she experimentally prodded at the dressing. "Promise me you'll never do that to me again, okay? Try to be more careful."

She nodded, biting her lip as though she didn't trust herself to talk for once.

A mad impulse made him reach up and stroke her cheek in affection before an even madder one had him leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to her forehead.

She'd been part of his life for so long, he just couldn't imagine her not being in it now. No, _his_ Ruby was going to be just fine. He'd make sure of that.

When he pulled back she was smiling a smile he couldn't work out and for the smallest moment his insides jolted as though he'd just grasped a feeling that was always slightly out of reach.

Then it was gone again as her gaze caught something and the smile faded away.

"And how is sleeping beauty?" she asked, tightly, watching as Galvin headed back in the direction of the cage area, glass of whiskey in hand.

"Ruby..." Luke said in pleading. He totally understood why she'd be pissed off but these were pretty exceptional circumstances. The normal Mina, their Mina, never would have attacked her like that. He'd hate to see the two of them properly and finally fall out because of this. He wanted their little group to be properly united at last.

But, he reasoned, Ruby was still likely in shock and when she was upset about something she always did have a tendency to turn to anger and defence first.

"No," she said firmly, brushing his pleas for understanding away. "That was mental. She could've killed _all_ of us. Why the hell did we just risk our lives like that?"

She had a point.

Luke too looked across at Galvin who was leaning against the shelves, staring down them and into the next room. It was obvious what he was looking at, a dark, thoughtful expression on his face.

Luke believed he was finally beginning to understand his godfather a bit.

"I think I know why," he said quietly.

Ruby seemed to catch his drift and she looked a little apologetic as she too nodded in comprehension.

**********

The pain Mina woke up to was different from that she'd been in for the last few days. Her insides felt calm, the wrenching agony that had been tearing at them finally silenced. Instead, there was a dull, familiar ache in her arm, but also something sharper and deeper in her leg and shoulder. Her back hurt too but she suspected that was from the all too solid surface she could feel beneath her.

She didn't panic, knowing immediately where she was from the welcome and familiar smell, without having to open her eyes. Which was fortunate because when she did open them, she saw nothing.

She could have cried in relief, never having been so pleased to see darkness in her entire existence.

Instead, she took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, relaxing back against the uncomfortable surface, wanting nothing more than to rest. For just a moment the tension seemed to leave her, only to suddenly spike back again when horrible memories came flooding back.

Oh god...Luke...Ruby...

The shock tried to force her to sit up but she only got a little way before her strength unexpectedly gave out and she collapsed back hard against the surface.

"Lay still," a voice commanded quietly from her right. "You're still weak from the sedative we gave you. You need to rest."

For once, she hadn't even known he was there.

She heard the cage door creak open slowly and his steps towards her seemed cautious. She couldn't blame him. A vampire would have no qualms about pretending to be incapacitated in order to get the opportunity to strike. Such distrust from him did sadden her but she tried to bury the emotion deep, knowing she deserved it and that she had no right to make him feel guilty.

"I've got to check," he reasoned, closer to her now as he knelt down beside the low bench.

She knew what he meant and nodded in assent.

The light touch of his fingers on her lips made her still completely. It hurt as he pushed the dry, cracked flesh up a little, checking her teeth. He found nothing, something she confirmed afterwards with her tongue, just to be sure.

Satisfied, his manner seemed a little more relaxed.

"Here, drink this," he instructed, lifting her head up and pushing a glass to her lips. It was only water but it felt quite heavenly gliding down her raw throat.

She drank too quickly and coughed a little, causing him to pull the glass away for a moment before she grasped it back and finished it off. He then took it from her again, encouraging her to lie back down.

"How are you feeling?"

His words sounded kind but somehow distant and that stung. For the first time ever he seemed completely closed to her, like he didn't want her to know what he was thinking, and it left her feeling very unsettled.

Even so, she couldn't bring herself to speak. It was as if that would mean facing the world once more and she simply wasn't ready for it yet.

He seemed quite accepting of her silence, continuing to talk after a moment without sounding like he expected a response.

"Luke and Ruby are both fine," he reassured as he folded back the material that was covering her. It both felt and smelt like his coat and childishly she hoped he wouldn't take it away, finding it a comfort.

She felt obvious relief at his news and but also some apprehension. It was good that they were okay, she reasoned, but could they ever possibly forgive her for what had happened? Should they even do so? After all, she'd proved what a threat she could be.

It was only when she felt Rupert's hand at her elbow that she reacted to what he was doing, her own fingers flying to cover his, stopping him before he could pull out the dialysis needle. Instinct was screaming at her about the danger of giving control back to her will power too soon.

"It's okay," he soothed, not trying to force her, taking his time. "You've been out for days and you've been hooked up to this the whole time. Your blood's as clean as it's gonna get."

In the end, her natural trust in him won over the fear that tried to absorb her, and she released the death grip she had on his hand, allowing him to remove the needle.

She tensed once more as he leant back across, pushing her clothes from her right shoulder.

"You were shot, remember?" he said, warm voice even closer now as he paused to give her a chance to realise what he was doing. "I need to take a look at the wounds, check they're healing okay."

She nodded in acceptance, eyes staring impassively towards the ceiling as his fingers ran first over her bare shoulder and then lightly across her thigh. He was very gentle, examining and prodding with great care. A bitter part of her mind argued that she didn't deserve it.

"They're looking good," he confirmed shortly, although she was certain his fingers had lingered longer than strictly necessary as affection began to seep into his touch once more. As though he was finally convinced it was really her.

That made her feel a little bit better at least.

Silence continued for a moment longer as he put her clothes back in place. Then he paused before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Jesus Christ, Mina, you scared the hell out of me," he admitted quietly, sounding like it was a relief to confess. "I thought we'd really lost you there."

Honestly, so had she.

To her surprise, his lips pressed warm and moist against her cheek, almost bruising hard as a hand stroked across her hair. Like he was trying to claim her back from the half-life.

After all these years, his actions could still surprise her at times.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" he pressed, a hint of desperation in his voice, her silence clearly bothering him more than he'd let on.

But it was still too soon and so she simply shook her head in sad refusal, begging him not to ask again. Thankfully he seemed to get the hint.

He moved back, clearing his throat as if to pretend that moment of vulnerability hadn't happened.

"You think you're strong enough to go home?" he asked, tone more businesslike. "You'll be more comfortable there. You need to get some proper sleep."

A little knot of fear sprung up inside her at the suggestion, wondering if it was safe, if she was completely cured. She tried to quash it with common sense however. She felt totally herself again, the urges of the vampire a hazy memory. The dialysis was long complete and Rupert wouldn't let her go if she was truly still a danger.

Although she couldn't forget how he'd hesitated, lowering his weapon when all sense had said otherwise. His judgement was clearly not all that she'd hoped and it was something they'd have to discuss in due course. Once she'd figured out whether she was angry at him for it.

She nodded in answer to his question, sitting up with his help but already feeling much stronger. She gave herself a moment to get used to the sensation of being upright before she got to her feet, limbs feeling heavy. She was a little unsteady and he put an arm quickly around her waist, supporting her.

"Okay?"

She took a deep breath, regained her balance and nodded again.

Her leg hurt when she put weight on it and it made her limp. But that was good, normal pain and she accepted it as most welcome.

She half expected him to try and carry her out, but he seemed to understand that she didn't want that, walking slowly beside her as she held on to him for support.

Thankfully, he also remained finally quiet, giving her the chance she needed to think.

A chance to get angry at herself for putting her friends in danger, for losing the control she'd fought for so long to keep. To get annoyed with him for not doing as he'd promised and for letting it get so out of hand. To continue to feel dreadfully sorry for what she'd done to Luke and Ruby, but also to be infuriated by the fact that they'd so foolishly put themselves in harm's way.

Perhaps having time to think wasn't such a good thing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Galvin really wanted to tell Mina that it was okay, that they all understood what had happened and she had nothing to feel bad about. But she remained resolutely silent throughout the drive back to her house, a stony expression on her face which did not invite conversation.

Part of him was grateful for her silence, apprehensive about what she might say. Another part would have been happy for her to say anything though, from shouting at him for letting things go so far, to teasing him on the state of his car. He understood that she probably need a little time to get herself together again and that was okay, but it didn't mean it wasn't driving him crazy.

He just wanted things to get back to normal. Well, their version of normal anyway. And that couldn't happen whilst she was still dwelling on what might have been. Which in his opinion was pointless, but telling her to just suck it up and get over it would be majorly insensitive, even for him, and so he decided it was best if he just said nothing at all.

He also increasingly got the impression that she was pissed at him and he figured that he knew why. They'd have to talk about it at some point, but it certainly wasn't a conversation that he was looking forward to having. Perhaps her saying nothing right now wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Inside her home, he helped her to the lounge, deciding that she shouldn't yet tackle limping up the stairs to her bedroom. Little steps were good. She seemed tired but that was understandable – she'd been shot twice and drugged to hell, not to mention what she'd been through in the days before they'd caught up with her. He had no possible way of knowing what it must be like for a vampire to suppress their natural instinct to hunt but he should imagine it wasn't a nice experience. She'd been through a lot and that was bound to take its toll.

On familiar territory, she let go of him, walking to the sofa herself even though it was clear that she really could do with the help. He tried to tell himself that she wasn't pushing him away, just proving that she was back in control. Which was good and he should let her get on with it.

Once she was safely seated, he took her jacket from her and headed to the hallway, turning up the heating as he passed the dial on the wall. Mina's skin was always cool it seemed, even in the height of summer. That's because vampires were cold, she'd once joked, a consequence of being dead. But she wasn't dead, he'd reminded her. She hadn't died and come back like other vampires had. She was different. True, she'd confessed. She'd actually always had cool hands, right from childhood. Even to this day she said she remembered the complaints of the children she once had in her charge as a school mistress. They'd shriek about her cold fingers as she'd straightened their bonnets or helped them into their coats.

Several lifetimes ago now.

It was so easy to forget how old Mina was. She was a Victorian for Christ's sake, had been born before even his own grandfather. It'd been a completely different world, but she'd adapted so well to all the changes around her that she didn't seem out of place at all. Almost like she was timeless.

In fact, she coped so well with everything normally that it was hard to see her apparently struggling with something for once, seeming like she didn't know what to say or perhaps even feel. Despite the awkward conversations that would no doubt arise, he was starting to become desperate for her to say something, her continued silence quickly going from unnerving to downright worrying. This was doing her no good. Dwelling wasn't helping anyone, least of all her.

It wasn't exactly reassuring that she looked so unnaturally fragile either, no trace left of her normal crimson lipstick or black eyeliner. Her skin looked gaunt and almost translucent without them to draw the eye. Her hands looked bony rather than slender too and her small frame appeared almost smothered against the large sofa when he walked back into the room. He didn't like it at all; Mina had always been anything but vulnerable.

It was odd then that, when she turned her head in his direction, he felt a flicker of anger rise up instead of concern. Because, for just a moment, there had been something unpleasant in her face before she'd quickly tried to smother it. To him it looked like accusation, as though she was silently blaming him for the way things had gone. And in some ways she was probably right to do so, but it wasn't as black and white as apparently she believed it should be and it pissed him off that she was acting like she had some kind of moral high ground here. He knew he should try and be mature about it, reasoning that she'd gone through something traumatic and wasn't thinking with a clear head. A feeling of indignation demanded that he stayed and defended himself though.

She turned her head away from him once more, a signal that all was not well between them. Maybe she wanted him to leave. Maybe she was secretly looking for a fight, wanting to take her understandable anger and frustrations out on someone.

Either way, Rupert Galvin wasn't the sort to back down even when he probably should.

He crossed to the sideboard and defiantly poured himself a drink before sitting in the other chair, watching her, waiting. His intent was clear; he was going nowhere until she got whatever it was off her chest, daring her to just say it. He wouldn't leave such a mood hanging, he'd rather just argue stuff out and clear the air.

She knew of course that he was still there and they remained in a long game of silence, the tension in the room seeming to rise and coil around the atmosphere as though something was preparing to explode.

This was stupid, he told himself repeatedly. They should both be relieved, not angry at each other. But maybe it was just easier to get mad.

She finally snapped.

"Why exactly did you take such a ridiculous risk?" she blurted out tightly and without warning. Her tone held a hint of control though, like she was trying to keep this a reasoned discussion, not an argument.

"It's like you said," he replied, unrepentant, "I'm a coward."

"No, you're a fool," she bit back, losing her cool just a little at his response. "You knew the damage I could have done. Whatever happened to your rule about not negotiating with half-lives? Grade them and smite them, that's what you are supposed to do, Rupert. That's your job."

"I'm not _supposed_ to do anything," he growled back. "I wasn't supposed to ever get involved in this mess in the first place, it just happened, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did, and you know full well by now that you kill the freaks when you find them, you don't bloody well disarm yourself and hope for the best!"

"You're not a freak, Mina," he snapped angrily, not liking the implication that that was how he should think of her. He could make up his own damn mind on that, thank you very much.

She ignored him, continuing with her growing tirade, her voice ever tighter.

"We had an agreement that you would never let that happen, that you would stop me if I lost control."

"I did stop you."

"By taking unnecessary risks and nearly getting yourself, Luke and Ruby nearly killed in the process! If I can't trust you of all people Rupert, then what am I supposed to do?"

But that was the one thing he didn't want to be trusted with any more, didn't she understand that? If the tables were turned, he doubted that she'd feel any happier about the task so why should he pretend he was okay with it? It was damn unfair of her to ask it of him.

He threw back the remainder of his drink, deciding that it did neither of them any good to be having this argument now. She seemed okay. She certainly had her fighting spirit back at least. He should come back in the morning when she'd sorted her head out a bit better and he'd actually got some proper sleep for the first time in days. Then they could hopefully have a conversation without shouting at one another.

"Trust someone else," he said firmly. "Ask Luke to be your fail safe. I'm done with it, Mina. I'm sorry. Get some rest."

He walked out before she could say anything more, knowing he was letting her down and being selfish, but not really caring. By his age, he thought he'd earned some concessions in life and this was one of them. Everyone had their limits. His ended at killing the woman he-

To his surprise, her voice called out his name as he strode down her front steps. He really hadn't expected her to come after him, thinking that she'd still be too angry. He could have easily have left, of course, she was limping and in no fit state to catch him if he was determined to go. But, as always, he felt duty bound to listen to what she had to say. He didn't always pay attention to it, but he never refused to hear her out all the same.

He turned back and waited until she came to stand in front of him, her anger apparently having faded because she didn't start shouting at him again. In fact, she remained completely silent, a curious look on her face. As though now she was here, she wasn't quite sure what to say or why she'd even followed him out. Again, he was unnerved by the fact that he couldn't read her.

"Look –" he began, meaning to explain to her in kinder terms that he was the wrong man for the job. That he couldn't promise to take her out if things went bad and that it was dangerous to pretend otherwise. He understood why she wanted that security, but he'd grown too attached to her now to be trusted with the job.

He was cut off though. Whatever was in her head, it seemed that she had decided actions really did speak louder than words.

Her fingers gripped at his shirt, pulling him closer until her lips pressed once and soft against his, incredible co-ordination for someone who couldn't see. She lingered longer than friendship and when she pulled back he was sure that he had the most dumbstruck ever expression on his face, his turn to be speechless.

He didn't really understand why she'd done it, now of all times. There'd been the odd instant in the past, but they'd always been in dire circumstances where they could blame the heat of the moment and forget about it afterwards. This wouldn't be so easy to dismiss.

Perhaps events of last few days had made her recognise the precarious nature of their lives, deciding that they may not have time to waste. Maybe she was just scared and lonely, reaching out to anyone for comfort after all that had happened.

Or maybe she'd just wanted to kiss him.

Whatever her reason, he took a long moment to decide what he really thought about it, whilst she remained silent in apprehension, giving him his time to think.

When the only thing he could think was _'why the hell aren't I kissing her back?'_, he decided to do just that.

She let out a beautiful little gasp of surprise as his lips met hers firmly, kissing her in heady relief. He'd so nearly never got the opportunity to do this again, and even if it didn't go beyond this moment, he wasn't going to waste it now. His hands cupped her face, mouth pressing closer to deepen the kiss, lips moving almost desperately against hers.

'_Never_', he silently pleaded, '_scare me like that again_'.

When he finally pulled back even she was breathless, and it made him smile to see that her cheeks had regained a little of their normal colour.

He hadn't lost his touch then.

"Stay with me," she asked softly, her fingers trailing lightly over his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

He frowned, wondering what she was asking for and thinking that it was perhaps a massive step too far too soon.

She seemed to sense what he was silently questioning and she smiled coyly.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant...stay..."

He was glad that he did.

He lay on top of her bed covers next to her for the rest of the night as she tried to get some sleep on his insistence. She was fitful, waking up on several occasions, trembling and afraid, a gasp or a cry of panic on her lips as her heart absolutely hammered in her chest. The first two times she'd refused to talk about what had scared her, apologising for waking him and telling him to go back to sleep.

The third time she'd broken, sobbing and telling him how much it had hurt and how afraid she'd been. Saying how terrible she felt about what she'd done to them all, especially poor Ruby.

He'd rubbed a hand up and down her back, resting her head against his shoulder and feeling tears seeping through his shirt. Soothing her but knowing it was probably best just to let her cry it out. She had to remember, he'd reasoned, not what had happened in the end but that she'd fought it. Held it back against the odds for days in order to keep others safe. That was the important thing.

That and the fact that they were all still alive.

She'd nodded in agreement, tears subsiding as she pulled herself back together once more, apparently feeling better for the confession.

She'd begun the night lying an inch from him but by dawn she was curled up close at his side, one hand pressed flat against his chest, head tucked under his chin. Despite the circumstances that had brought them here, he'd not felt more content with life in twenty years.

Since Maggie had died.

The last few days were the longest he'd ever spent without thinking about her, his mind so focussed on getting Mina back that there hadn't been room for anything else. Now a familiar guilt crept up on him once more, tightening a knot in his stomach. Maggie had met Mina just once; she'd come to their home in an agitated state of worry, Jay having gone on a hunt alone and not come back. Maggie had taken an instant dislike to her but he supposed that was to be expected. No woman would feel particularly warm towards a beautiful stranger who turned up in the middle of the night, saying she that had to talk to the woman's husband about a private matter. Even now, he could see the scowl of suspicion on Maggie's face as he'd asked her to give them a minute, his wife watching as he'd led Mina into their living room before closing the door. Mina had apologised profusely, hoping she hadn't caused a problem, but reiterating that she really was concerned and needed his help. He'd told her not to worry, that Maggie would understand. He always got the impression that she never quite had though. It wasn't that she hadn't trusted him as such, but she'd never liked the secrets he'd obviously kept, wondering what was really going on in his life and what this other woman meant to him. She'd certainly given him the cold shoulder for several days after Mina's visit.

Sometimes he wondered if it was still the memory of that look on her face that made him feel so bad about caring for Mina. As if Maggie was still up there, watching him somehow, and he didn't want to fuel the suspicions she'd had back then in case she thought she'd been right all along. She hadn't, of course. He'd always thought Mina was beautiful, but she'd only been his friend at that point, nothing more. He'd loved his wife and had had eyes for no one else.

And now?

He took a long look at the woman sleeping next to him.

He'd spent years lying to himself and to her too. Hiding it all away and pretending that she wasn't pretty much the most important thing in his life. The strong man would keep going still, knowing it would be for the best in the long run. They'd both loved and lost and neither of them wanted to go through it again.

But if this incident had taught him anything, it was that he wasn't as strong as he liked to think.

Mina stirred against his chest, her fingers gripping a little tighter at his shirt. He ran a soothing hand lightly across her cheek, letting it continue downwards, trailing strands of long dark hair through his fingers before it finally came to rest on her hip, waiting for her to settle once more. It felt good to be with her like this, a long forgotten warmth making him properly relax for once.

And because of that, he finally let his guilt go. Apologising to Maggie, but confessing that he couldn't feel bad about it anymore.

Life went on. And he'd been ignoring it for far too long.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Glad people enjoyed.

* * *

**Part Eight**

Mina took a deep preparatory breath before she walked through the door and down into the Stacks. She certainly was feeling far more herself again, composed and back to normal, but she couldn't help but be slightly nervous. She hadn't been here in days, hadn't even 'seen' Luke and Ruby yet. Galvin assured her that they sent their best wishes and hoped she got better soon but still, the last time they'd met she'd tried to kill them both. A bit of awkwardness was only to be expected and, she supposed, the very least she deserved.

She hadn't been entirely convinced at first that she could simply recover from the ordeal but as the days had passed and her strength had fully returned, things had definitely got better. She felt so much more in control again and that was very comforting. She'd even begun to agree with Galvin's reassurances that she'd done all she could, quite amazed herself that she'd managed to keep her half-life nature at bay for so long. It wasn't the best circumstances to find out in of course, but the notion that she had that kind of strength in her was encouraging.

Mina had lived long enough to know that you had to try and find the good in every bad situation, that you had to pick yourself up and carry on if you were going to be of use to anyone. She certainly could spend her days in hiding, afraid of the power within her, or she could get back to hunting and stopping half-lives. She definitely knew which option made her more useful.

Two other things continued to bother her, apart from Luke and Ruby's reaction. The first was Quincey's appearance in the whole thing. She hadn't mentioned it to Galvin, deciding that was one thing she wanted to keep to herself.

Yes, Quincey was supposed to be dead, but so was Thrip and he'd returned. What if Quincey's appearance had been more than a hallucination too?

She'd fretted over the matter for a while before coming to the conclusion that it had simply been a fantasy of her addled mind. If Quincey had been alive, he would have followed her to the warehouse and joined in the fight, wanting to see Galvin's expression as she turned on him.

No, her son was dead and a resigned part of her was grateful for it.

The other matter she couldn't stop thinking about was Galvin himself, and he confused her most of all. The passion in his kiss had been unmistakeable. Even thinking about it now it made her tingle. They'd made a near art form of skirting around the underlying feelings between them for years, but it had been clear in that moment that he desired her, loved her even. But he seemed to have cooled since then. Not in his affection towards her, that was as strong as ever. Nor it seemed did he intend to go back to ignoring the matter, his manner around her definitely changed. But his attentions were no more than warm and chaste, ridiculous as it sounded. She was a hundred and fifty years old, had been a wife and a mother. She was certainly not some blushing young virgin, but he still treated her almost as such. He held her hand more often, embraced her more, sat ever closer to her on the sofa, his hand resting on her thigh in a way it had never before but...

Rupert Galvin was a man of action and it was disconcerting to see him so hesitant.

She'd meant to say something to him, to assure him perhaps that she was not adverse to his advances, in case he was still uncertain. But a notion had struck her before she'd had the opportunity to speak to him and she was glad that it had. It wasn't her he was necessarily concerned about, she'd realised, but perhaps himself. Maybe he was trying to protect his own feelings. She had to admit, she was rather nervous about the prospect too. Their friendship was long ingrained and taking a step towards being lovers instead was something there would be no returning from. They risked losing much if it didn't work out and so this had to be right and that couldn't be decided by just one kiss. No, she reasoned, this transition, if it was to happen, would rightly need to be a steady one but that was fine by her – if there was one thing her long existence had taught her it was patience.

Good things came to those who wait. For now, she would just have to content herself with his gentle attentions.

"Mina," Luke said brightly, as she entered the room, the boy hurrying over and taking her hand to help her down the stairs.

His greeting was a little too enthusiastic, and she suspected that Galvin had already said something to him about her apprehension, but it was sweet all the same and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he continued.

"Much better," she said pointedly. "Thanks to you all."

"No problems," he insisted, kissing her affectionately on the cheek as they reached the desk, pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

Ruby was there too, Mina could sense her, but she remained unnaturally quiet.

"Hey, Luke," Galvin said after a slightly uncomfortable moment. "I've found an old crossbow back here. Why don't you come and check it out?"

The man really did have all the subtlety of a brick to the face.

"Sure," Luke said, playing his game despite the transparent nature of it.

Which was all well and good, Mina reasoned as they hurried off, but she didn't exactly have anything planned to say to Ruby.

'_Sorry, I nearly tore your throat out'_? It hardly seemed adequate somehow.

The pair of them sat alone in a long, uncomfortable silence as Mina struggled to find the right words. Her heart sank when she finally heard the scraping of a chair, Ruby standing up.

"Look," the other girl said awkwardly, perhaps thinking that Mina didn't intend to say anything at all, "I've got to go and-"

"I am so sorry," Mina blurted out in interruption, knowing it lacked grace, but afraid that the girl might leave before she had a chance. "Honestly, Ruby. I had no intention of hurting any of you."

There was a tense moment before Ruby said anything.

"It's all right," she replied, too nonchalantly really. "Normally you wouldn't have done it. You were just...not normal."

Not the most tactful way of putting it, but she got her point across.

"And are you okay? You're not still feeling any ill effects?" Mina pressed, reaching out her hand but not finding the other girl. Ruby made no effort to come nearer either.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "No more light headedness. I haven't developed a dodgy accent and big teeth. I haven't turned into a bat. The marks on my neck are even starting to disappear. I would tell you to look, but..."

The attempt at humour was clearly forced but at least she was trying.

"How are you now?" Ruby continued before apparently realising how that came across and hurrying to explain it. "Physically, I mean. Luke did shoot you a couple of times after all."

"Very well," Mina said with a small smile. "Galvin's been doing a most dependable job as nursemaid."

It was a very obvious effort on Ruby's part to show that she cared and there were no hard feelings. Mina suspected however, that she'd never completely forgive what had happened and certainly wouldn't ever fully trust her again. Still, it was better than nothing all the same.

"Blokes will do anything to try and get a look at a girl's underwear," Ruby joked, clearly still trying to lighten the mood. "If he insists he should follow you into the shower in case you faint then he's definitely up to no good."

"I'll remember that," Mina replied with a small laugh and she was ever so relieved when Ruby sat back down again.

"Okay," Luke announced, returning from the Stacks, with Galvin behind him, "what do you file crossbows under Mina? Because useless here can't find any."

She grinned. "M, for medieval weaponry. I'll come and show you."

Once they were alone, lost amongst the book shelves, she put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Did I hurt you?"

She remembered the fight in hazy manner and whilst she had no true recollection of the details, she knew she'd given him quite the beating. The image of his battered face would certainly not leave her mind in a hurry.

"I've had worse," he said, and she could hear his jacket rustle as he shrugged.

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I haven't," he conceded. "But I'm still in one piece. And hey, I figure if I can fight you and live that puts me in pretty good stead for whatever else we face. You're one mean fighter."

Trust him to find such a bright side. He was sounding more like Galvin every day.

"I have to thank you," she said solemnly, not allowing him to let her off the hook so easily. "For helping me. You certainly didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did," he said without hesitation. "You told me the truth about my dad and stopped me killing Galvin. I figured I owed you one."

She smiled a little. "So, we're all square?"

He hesitated a moment, as though he was thinking.

"No."

"No?"

"I wanna ask you something first. And you've got to answer me honestly."

She frowned in confusion, wondering what on earth it could be. Still, it was the least she could do for him.

"Very well. Go ahead."

"It's about you and Galvin..."

Oh.

She sighed a little, not entirely comfortable with discussing the subject but feeling like she should give him some kind of answer other than _'shut up and mind your own business'_. She imagined he was only trying to be kind after all. She just rather preferred her privacy.

"Luke," she began, wondering how she could possibly make him understand the intricacies of their relationship, "it's very -"

"Complicated," he finished for her. "I know. That's what he said. I just don't get why you two haven't hooked up before now. I mean, it's kind of obvious that you like each other."

Were they really that transparent? She supposed she'd never thought about it from an outsider's point of view.

Luke seemed genuinely...well, she supposed 'concerned' was the word. Almost as if he felt there was more to it than he was being told. There was of course, and whilst she didn't exactly feel like unburdening her soul to him, somehow he did inspire her to confess a little. He was as close as she got to family after all, great grandson of the man who'd worked so hard to help her and whose decedents she'd felt indebted to ever since.

"There were a few moments," she admitted quietly. "Despairing moments when things got a little heated..."

She heard his slight laugh and imagined it was accompanied by a smile.

"You mean you two thought you were gonna die and snogged."

Trust a teenager...

"Charmingly put," she replied dryly.

"So," he continued, "why are they only 'moments'?"

"Galvin once had a wife," she said with a simple shrug, as though it explained everything, "who he loved very much."

"And?" he threw back, just as simply. "You had a husband. Who, on the rare occasion you do talk about him, you make out to sound pretty irreplaceable. Maybe Galvin feels a bit intimidated by that."

She frowned, surprised by such thoughtful insight. She'd honestly never considered it that way. Jonathan had certainly not been perfect as a husband. She'd loved him a great deal but there were things about him she didn't like so well, some things that she preferred in Galvin. Neither was truly superior to the other, they were just different. Still, she could see Luke's point, knowing that fond remembrance made her only ever mention the good, and she wondered if perhaps what he'd said was true.

Maybe she and Galvin were both unnecessarily living in the shadow of another.

"Look," Luke said, having given her a moment to think that one through, "I know it's none of my business, but he's my godfather and, as I just found out, I owe him big time. I just want to see him happy."

"So do I," she admitted with a soft smile of affection, pleased to hear that. She'd worried about them to be honest. The last few months had been strained and difficult, the pair of them never properly bonding as they should. With the heavy hanging secrets finally out in the open though maybe they could finally be the friends she'd hoped.

"Are we square now?" she asked, still smiling.

"Absolutely. Now where's this crossbow?"

**********

Galvin had to admit that he was rather impressed with the mature way Luke and Ruby were handling everything. He knew he was guilty of misjudging them at times, especially Ruby, but like most people their age they clearly had it in them to put things behind them and just get on. He guessed they had too much of their lives still ahead of them to hold grudges. He envied them in a way.

"Thanks for that," he said to Ruby after he was sure that Mina was out of earshot.

She shrugged, apparently knowing what he was talking about without having to ask. "That's all right."

"I was worried you might never forgive her. You two weren't on the best of terms beforehand." He was only half joking.

"She's okay," she replied with another shrug. "She can just be a bit nasty at times. Even when she's not a vampire."

He'd never thought it bothered Ruby that much, the vein of dislike between her and Mina seeming pretty mutual. The tone of her voice however suggested that maybe it did get to her more than she let on.

"She just doesn't like you around," he tried to explain, not realising until he'd said it that that sounded much worse than he'd intended.

"Yeah, I'd noticed," Ruby shot back sarcastically.

"I don't mean she doesn't like you," Galvin defended. "Mina's seen a lot of people die. She just doesn't like that you're here when you don't really need to be."

"Well tough," she said sharply, folding her arms as an outward display of stubbornness, "because she's not getting rid of me."

Galvin smiled a little.

"I guessed as much."

No, whilst Luke was here, Ruby always would be, he'd come to accept that now. After all, wasn't that how he'd got involved in this whole mess in the first place, trying to help his friend Jay when he found out what he did with his nights?

It seemed kind of bizarre to say he had a lot in common with Ruby of all people, but maybe they weren't so different in some respects. Except, he hadn't wanted to date Jay.

The thought made him chuckle a little as he poured coffee, refusing to answer Ruby when she demanded to know what he was laughing at. He was saved her indignant response as Luke reappeared from between the shelves with a crossbow in hand, Mina just behind him.

"Are you sure you should be playing with that?" Galvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mina's going to show me how to fire it," the younger man said, sounding seriously pleased at the prospect as he held it up to start practising his aim.

Mina immediately reached out and pushed it down again.

"Outside in the tunnels," she reminded him in warning. "Where you can neither kill anyone nor break anything."

"Yeah, yeah, all right," he conceded, as though she was being a terrible and unnecessary nag, before heading out there.

Galvin stopped Mina, a light hand resting on the small of her back.

"Just watch his aim," he suggested quietly. "I don't want to be pulling anything out of you."

He didn't so much grin at that and yet she still managed to pick up his amusement at the phrasing.

"Did this place turn into a hive of innuendo whilst I was away?" she asked with an arch of an eyebrow.

He just smiled, kissed her cheek and let her go.

As he turned round, Ruby was looking up at him from the desk, her head cocked and a curious frown on her face, almost like she was trying to work something out.

"Are you two...?" she asked eventually, waving her hand in between him and Mina, trying to indicate what she was getting at.

"Screwing like bunnies," he replied, completely serious.

It wasn't true. He hadn't even kissed her again since that first night. But it was worth the lie just to see the embarrassed and kind of horrified look on Ruby's face. Well, if she didn't want to know then she shouldn't be asking.

He chuckled to himself as she wandered off, following Luke and Mina out, muttering something about needing brain bleach.

Moments later, he walked over in that direction too but remained in doorway, watching as Mina gave Luke instruction, the boy looking way too pleased with himself and Ruby clapping as he hit the target he was aiming for.

Sipping at his coffee, Galvin smiled. Finally, after what seemed like months, all felt right in his world again.

Well, mostly.

Rupert Galvin's life was a raft of problems floating on a sea of troubles and was it beginning to feel like it always had been. Now he had a new one to contend with and a particularly tricky one at that.

Where exactly did you take a hundred and fifty year old girl on a date?


End file.
